


Sea-change

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to my story - Les ParrainsSee notes at bottom.++++
Comments: 114
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_Sea-change_ : an idiomatic expression denoting a substantial change in perspective. Evolved from an older, more literal usage referring to an actual _change wrought by the sea_. Example: A character may transform into a better person after undergoing various trials or tragedies. The term originally appears in William Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ as follows...

_Full fathom five thy father lies,_  
_Of his bones are coral made,_  
_Those of pearls that were in his eyes,_  
_Nothing of him that doth fade,_  
_But doth suffer a *sea-change*,_  
_into something rich and strange,_  
_Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell,_  
_Ding-dong._  
_Hark! now I hear them, ding-dong, bell._

++++

_We left off at King Louis' soirée_

"So, d'Artagnan... ever thought a pirate's life was for you?"

"Rather an odd question to ask a relative stranger," arching a brow, d'Artagnan was curious, "do you not think?"

With a glint in his eye, Roux graciously accepted a glass of wine offered him by a servant passing by. "Not from where I'm standing." As he stood opposite the boy, staring over the lad's shoulder, he caught the anxious glances cast his way from Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Treville. They both looked like they were close to having kittens over his appearance here. Not wanting to add to His Eminence's litter more than he needed to, Roux figured he'd better leave before he was taken to task for being where he shouldn't. Smiling at the youngster he said, "If you're interested in picking up this conversation later I'll be having dinner at The Pearl Taverne upon the morrow."

Surprised and somewhat wary at the same time d'Artagnan however nodded his head, agreeing to meet this fascinating stranger. He found the choice of tavernes curious as The Pearl's clientele usually consisted of seamen. When Roux finished his drink, the man threw him a casual wave and departed. Still slightly bewildered by their exchange, d'Artagnan nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clapped his shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with one worried looking parrain.

"Made a new friend, d'Artagnan?" Concerned, because of Roux's unpredictable nature, Jean-Armand hoped the man hadn't mentioned his true occupation to his filleul.

"It seems to be that way." D'Artagnan wondered at the interesting expression the older man wore. "It felt as if I knew him," he laughed. "Which is ridiculous as I've just met the man."

"You weren't with him overlong. What were you two discussing?" Glancing over to his right at Armand, who had stayed where Jean-Armand had left him, he shook his head for his friend not to come over.

For some reason d'Artagnan didn't feel like answering the innocent question. "Not much really." Feeling a bit penned in, he glanced around the room and then spotted maman waving him over. With a slight dip of his head, he excused himself.

When Armand came up to him, nudging his side, Jean-Armand scowled. "They barely held a conversation according to the boy."

"Roux's been known to get his message across by saying very little." Armand's dry retort was not lost upon the other man. "We certainly don't need him muddying up the waters so to speak." He had watched Roux leaving so that in itself was a huge relief. "He's never met d'Artagnan before to my knowledge. I didn't even realize that Roux knew of our filleul's existence." Scratching at his goatee, he sighed in resignation. "An oversight upon my part."

"Upon both our parts, mon ami," murmured Jean-Armand.

"I'm merely worried that out of all the people in this ballroom twas d'Artagnan that Roux chose to speak to." Staring off in the distance, Armand prayed that the entire meeting had been an innocent affair.

"Plain curiosity upon Roux's part," offered Jean-Armand. "Perhaps we're both making too much out of this."

Pondering his friend's words Armand was about to respond but noted the king gesturing to both of them. Apparently His Majesty needed their council. "We shall talk of this later."

++++

While both men joined King Louis, d'Artagnan was with his parents. "Papa, by chance did you see the gentleman I was just speaking with?"

"I caught a brief glimpse of him. Why do you ask?" Observing his son seeming unsure of himself, Alexandre began to think something untoward had happened.

"I don't understand why he asked me if I'd like to be a pirate." As soon as d'Artagnan said that, all color leeched from papa's face. "Papa, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Alexandre, are you well?" Going to her husband's side Françoise worried her lower lip, concerned for her spouse.

"Mon coeur, remember when you spoke of _dancing skeletons_ in our famille?" Waiting to see if his words registered, Alexandre saw that it had when her eyes widened.

"What of it?" Françoise' questioning gaze shifted from husband to that of her only child.

"I believe one just may have asked Charles to _dance_." Grimacing, Alexandre didn't know what to feel right now.

Mouth agape, Françoise couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're saying that a someone approached our Charles and began talking to him about _pirates_?"

"More to the point, maman, Roux asked me directly if I ever thought about a pirate's life." Maman was looking more confused by the minute thought d'Artagnan.

"Charles, do you know where he went?" Alexandre wished he could have met this fellow.

"Non, I lost sight of him once Oncle Jean-Armand came over to me."

"Roux... Roux," tapping her chin, thinking quite hard, Françoise tried to place the name but came up empty. "Charles, did he give you his full name?"

Shaking his head, d'Artagnan could tell maman was disappointed. "Non. But he certainly knew who I was."

"That's not odd at all, Charles, as your reputation's grown since coming to Paris." Proud of that fact, Alexandre still wondered over the conversation Roux had with his child. "The manner of his dress, this far away I couldn't tell, but was it that of a corsair?"

"Roux was dressed much as myself accept he was more comfortable in his attire than I was in mine." His parents rolled their eyes at his response which made d'Artagnan release a rueful chuckle.

Tugging at her husband's waistcoat, Françoise whispered to him. "I'm still in contact with a few of our distant relations. When we get back to the Bonacieux's I'll write to them to see if they're familiar with this _Roux_ person."

Gently taking her hand, Alexandre patted it. "This may turn out to be nothing, ma cherie."

Pulling her hand away, she huffed. "And it could turn out to be _something_."

Since this was getting him nowhere, d'Artagnan wandered away finding himself once more with the inseparables.

"Has something happened?" Athos had noted Treville appeared concerned over something after speaking with the lad and now it appeared the pup's parents looked worried as well.

"Tis nothing. A tempest in a teacup." Shaking off his mentor's concern, d'Artagnan did have a question for Porthos though. "Ummmm," licking his lips, finding his mouth suddenly dry, he said, "You told me once you temporarily served one of France's privateers."

Surprised that the whelp would have brought that up, Porthos laughed. "Before I found myself 'ere I signed up to sail with Michel le Basque's crew." The pup was shocked, he could tell. "Yeah, figured ya would recognize the name, 'im bein' a countryman and all." Still keeping his eyes upon His Majesty, Porthos thought back to those days. "A man 'as ta eat and it put food upon my table. Wasn't a bad sort of life for a time. After awhile I got tired of starin' at the sea."

"You asked Porthos for a reason, lad, go on," urged Aramis, wanting to see where their youngest was going with this.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable for bringing the topic up, d'Artagnan glanced away from the giant for a few seconds. Deciding to follow through he asked, "Do you remember ever hearing the name of a French corsair going by the name of _Roux_?"

"Let's see, mmmmm," humming to himself while thinking, Porthos couldn't come up with anything. "Sorry, kid. Nothing comes ta mind."

Studying his protégé closely, Athos' eyes narrowed. "Does the gentleman with this name have anything personally to do with you?"

Stepping back from the three, d'Artagnan didn't know how to answer his mentor. He was sorry he'd brought the whole thing up. "I'll see you all later."

"You couldn't get more evasive than that." Aramis kept his eyes upon the boy until d'Artagnan got lost amongst all the other guests.

"Tis evident that something has disturbed the child." Athos' gaze rested upon his brothers. "We shall have to see what it was."

++++

"I say, gentlemen, but was that my corsair talking to d'Artagnan?" King Louis wasn't very well pleased upon catching sight of the privateer talking with the young Gascon.

"Twoud appear that way, Sire," said Treville with an anxious look at the cardinal.

"What business would he have speaking with the lad in the first place?" Wanting to find the man to clout him upon his head, King Louis huffed. "He shouldn't have been showing himself to all and sundry like this."

"Your Majesty," gently interrupting the young monarch's upset, Richelieu needed to point out something that the king may not as yet know, "were you ever apprised of Roux's background at any point in time because I never heard you mention it?"

Feeling like that was a stupid question to pose to him, King Louis frowned. "He goes by Roux Valéry and that was enough for me," he snapped, losing patience. "I'm following a long tradition of using his famille line to work for the good of France." Watching the way His Eminence and the captain kept looking at one another, King Louis realized something was amiss. " _I demand you tell me what you know this minute!_ " He stamped his foot to emphasize his anger.

Sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose, Richelieu gave in. "You know very well that Roux, and others before him, never apprised the monarchy of their true surnames to safeguard their own famille."

"Oui... oui... I know all that," King Louis waved the cardinal's words aside. "What apparently I _don't_ know is what you two know."

Drawing closer to His Majesty, Richelieu leaned forward to speak softly in the king's ear.

" _Mon Dieu!_ " Slapping a hand to his forehead, King Louis' eyes squeezed shut. Upon opening them up, a fierce look crossed his features. " _Roux shall not have young d'Artagnan! I forbid it!_ " Concerned now, he took in the worry lines covering both the cardinal's and his old fox's faces. "Do you think d'Artagnan knows who Roux is?"

"His parents don't know for neither of us ever told them," said Treville. "Unless the youngster's psychic he wouldn't have any knowledge of Roux or the man's activities."

Calming himself, King Louis silently promised himself to speak with Roux at first opportunity. "I know I'm just going to have nightmares about that corsair sailing away with my young friend in tow." Stamping his foot again, he seethed. " _I won't have it. I tell you I won't!_ "

"A worry for another day, Sire, but there are others here wishing to speak with you." Reminding the king about the many guests in attendance, Treville followed behind His Majesty.

Walking toward a group of nobles, King Louis kept muttering under his breath about a certain privateer not having any business upsetting him at his own party.

++++

 _Parrain_ \- godfather  
_Filleul_ \- godson  
_Mon coeur_ \- sweetheart  
_Famille_ \- family

 _Michel le Basque_ was a real 17th century buccaneer from the Kingdom of Navarre in the southwest of France. Which was a Basque kingdom that occupied lands on either side of the western Pyrenees, alongside the Atlantic Ocean between present-day Spain and France.  
So coming from the Basque area I made him a fellow Gascon. LOL!  
I have no way of knowing time-lines for when certain 17th century pirates were around but will play fast and loose with them in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, very late in the eve - The Bonacieux's residence_

Head bent over, writing her letter, Françoise was trying to decide how best to put into words what she had wanted to know. Perhaps she should have held off until the morrow to do this but she wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Time apparently may be of the essence if there was a stranger asking her Charles about piracy. Shaking her head clear of those unwanted thoughts, Françoise began scribbling down her questions. When a kiss to the top of her head made her stop, she glanced up into the twinkling, dark eyes of her husband.

"Decided to do that tonight, eh?" Leaning over her shoulder, Alexandre scanned the missive. Eyebrows shooting upward, he grimaced. "Couldn't you have worded it differently?"

Blowing a piece of loose hair away from her face, Françoise waved her quill pen at him. "If you feel you could do better... be my guest." Shoving her chair back, she started to get up but a gentle hand to her shoulder pushed her back down.

"Carry on, ma cherie. Far be it from me to take over something you've already started."

Grumbling under her breath, she said, "Oui, you know better by now."

"At least I hope either Danton or Julien would be able to shed some light upon the mystery that is this _Roux_ fellow." Alexandre tried not to worry but what were the odds that something like this would have popped out of nowhere. "Perhaps we should have brought this up to Jean-Armand before leaving the party."

"Nonsense," said Françoise. "This could turn out to be nothing. Wouldn't we both appear foolish bothering the captain of the Musketeers over something that could end up being nothing at all, even if Jean-Armand is one of our closest friends."

"Then I assume you don't want me to bring this matter up with Armand either?"

"Non, for the same reason I've just stated." Finishing her second letter, signing her name with a flourish, Françoise sealed the missives. "Constance had told me of someone she knows that would be able to get these delivered speedily early morrow."

"Otherwords, we have to grease some palms." His dry tone caused his wife to roll her eyes back at him.

"If it helps put our minds at ease twould be worth it." Standing back up, stretching her arms out, Françoise yawned. "That's all we could do for now. Let's hope for the best." With Alexandre's arm around her waist, they both retired for the eve.

++++

_Next day, early morn - Athos' apartments_

Growling low in his throat, Athos threw off the covers and crawled out of bed. "Someone better have a very good reason to wake me up." Opening the door he discovered a somber looking Aramis leaning against it. Irritated he said, "I believe we do not have to report for duty until this afternoon."

"May I come in?" Removing his chapeau, Aramis realized that his friend wasn't happy to have gotten up so early after pulling last eve's detail.

"I like my bed more than I like most people. Let me think about it." Pretending he was about to shut the door in his brother's face, Athos relented to let the man inside. "So what has brought you here at this ungodly hour?"

"Tis not that early, mon frere." Stepping past Athos, Aramis appeared disturbed. "D'Artagnan's behavior of last eve has me worried."

"Did I not say that we would get to the bottom of it?" Going to sit down, Athos pointed his brother to take the other vacant chair.

"I know you did but something was bothering me about the name of that stranger the pup spoke of." Leaning back in his chair Aramis stared past his friend's shoulder, eyes resting upon the bookshelf there. "So I went by the docks this morn and spoke to some seamen that were loading cargo."

Perking up at this, Athos was all ears. "Learn anything useful?"

Laughing darkly, Aramis gave his friend a very odd look. "As soon as I mentioned the name - _Roux_ anyone I spoke with couldn't get away fast enough." With pursed lips, Aramis ran a hand through his tangle of dark curls. "Twould appear Roux has a reputation that scares men witless."

"Which brings us to why d'Artagnan brought the name up in the first place." Face darkening, Athos snapped, " _I don't like it!_ "

"Even Porthos is concerned. I actually bumped into him at the docks doing the same thing I was."

"I had a restless eve thinking about it myself," admitted Athos. "I wanted to sleep in so I would be more alert before seeking my own answers."

"According to Porthos a few men he spoke with actually crossed themselves upon hearing this fellow's name mentioned. That in itself is very telling." Which also had Aramis' concern for the pup grow.

"Where is Porthos right now?"

"Told me that he was going to head off to the Court to ask around there." His friend's luck may be better there than twas at the docks, or so Aramis believed.

"If you do not mind waiting for me to dress we could both go to the canteen for breakfast and perhaps run into the pup there. If not we shall check to see his whereabouts and speak with him." Getting up Athos went toward his bedroom, pausing at the entrance. "Perhaps the boy would be more forthcoming this morn than he was last eve."

While Athos got ready, Aramis kept dwelling upon the mystery that surrounded the stranger. Why it bothered him he couldn't say. But bothered him it did. Something nagged at him but it was a wasted effort upon his part as nothing came to memory. Pushing back his chair, Aramis rose out of it to begin pacing back and forth. He was restless himself now and knew it wouldn't abate until he had some answers.

++++

_Meanwhile, back at the Royal Palace - King Louis' chambers_

Slamming his hand down hard upon his desk, King Louis glared up at Roux. " _You leave d'Artagnan be! Do you hear me!_ "

Biting back a retort to the young monarch's demand, Roux simply lifted a brow. "He's kin and I've been curious to say the least, Sire." Dipping his head in respect, but with a smile gracing his lips along with dancing dark eyes, his steady gaze never left His Majesty's.

The man's deference to him didn't appear genuine. King Louis shot up out of his chair to shake a warning finger at the man. "Cardinal Richelieu informed me last eve about your relationship to the boy. This is what I get for not requiring full disclosure upon certain subjects serving under me." Stamping his foot, he added sharply, "Even if tis for the good of the monarchy."

"I only wanted to meet him in person. I didn't tell him who I am or what I do." _Yet_ , thought Roux. What King Louis didn't know won't hurt him. He admitted to himself to being greatly surprised at the friendship that was rumored to have struck up between d'Artagnan and His Majesty. Something which amazed and amused Roux.

"You've done so and that's all the further contact you shall have with him or you may find yourself in waters you can't sail." Going back over to his desk, King Louis rummaged through some papers. Finding the one he wanted he slapped it into Roux's hands. "That is your next assignment."

"You know," drawled Roux, "if France ever goes to war some of the places you've already sent me would be very cross with you for the underhanded way we've been dealing with them."

"That is not your concern." Still worried over the privateer's interest in the youngster, King Louis knew he wouldn't be satisfied until the man set sail. "You're dismissed and don't dally along the way."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Since the king never really kept tabs when Roux hoisted up the anchor, he still meant to head for The Pearl Taverne later this eve. Twould be interesting to discover if d'Artagnan would meet him there.

++++

_Cour des Miracles_

Getting a belly laugh out of Ludo being sassed by his wife for not helping her with a cart full of wares she was going to sell at market, Porthos couldn't stop tears from leaking from his eyes. "Ludo, when a woman says _when ya get a chance_ what she really means is _get up off your lazy ass and do it now!_ "

"Get away with you, Anouk," sourly retorted Ludo. "Porthos and I have things to discuss."

Anouk reached into the cart then shook a gleaming cooking pot at him, trying to decide whether twas worth it or not to clobber her husband upon his noggin'. However seeing how Porthos was here, needing to speak with Ludo, Anouk figured why waste time. The marketplace would be teeming with customers right about now. Not one to waste an opportunity, she left them to it.

"Now, Porthos, what brings you here?" Having not seen the giant Musketeer around here for a past few weeks, Ludo was curious as to what he could help the man with.

"What do ya know of a man, possibly a pirate or privateer, goin' by the name of _Roux_?" Noting the same expression upon Ludo's face, just like the ones Porthos questioned at the docks, he began to really fear for the whelp.

"That's one man you want to steer clear of, Porthos, and that's all I'll say about it." Ludo broke out sweating, just hearing the rogue's name.

"Can't ya tell me more than that? There's a few coins in it for ya if'n ya do."

"Ain't worth my life saying any more than that." Looking past the Musketeer, to where his wife was still setting up their wares, Ludo couldn't get away fast enough.

As Ludo literally ran away from him, Porthos stood there staring after the frightened man. Whomever this Roux was, the man had a mean reputation.

++++

_Garrison - Captain Treville's office_

"D'Artagnan, what did that man speak with you about at the party?" Studying the boy closely, Treville couldn't read the lad like he usually could.

"Which one, Sir, I spoke with many?" Apparently the gentleman in question must have a shady past that troubled his parents and now the captain. Oh twas definitely the _captain_ he now spoke with and not his parrain. D'Artagnan could tell simply by the tone of the officer's voice.

"The rakish looking one." Perched upon the edge of his desk, Treville crossed his arms and waited.

Knowing he had to be honest, because d'Artagnan had already told his parents about the stranger, he relented. "We exchanged names, although he already knew mine. Said he was called Roux and he asked me if I ever thought about being a pirate." The swift change of expression, that came over the captain's face, made d'Artagnan rethink about meeting up with Roux later this eve.

"Lad, all I can say at this juncture is to stay away from him."

Not believing he was going to say this but d'Artagnan did anyway regardless of the repercussions that may come his way because of it, he cleared his throat. "Is that an order, Sir?"

Mouth falling open at the lad's question, Treville realized he was currently upon shaky ground.

"Because Roux may turn out to be related to me and I cannot fathom why anyone would want to keep us apart." Folding his own arms now, d'Artagnan stood there defiantly.

Head bent, Treville stared at the floorboards. Something told him that nothing good would be coming out of all of this. "Let me put it to you more delicately then. Matters of state are involved and Roux isn't someone you should really be getting to know better right now."

"Or _ever_ judging by your expression, Captain. Maman wrote to some distant relatives to ask if they know of this man." Scowling, d'Artagnan couldn't think of a better reason for the captain to be warning him off becoming further acquainted with Roux. "After you and I sparred together, maman told me there were rumors that an ancestor of papa's was involved in piracy for France." Relaxing his stance somewhat, d'Artagnan continued. "When I told them that Roux asked me about being a pirate... bien they're not stupid."

"I'm not at liberty to satisfy your curiosity, d'Artagnan."

"Then you won't be surprised when I tell you I intend to discover who he is all by myself if I have to." Lips twisted into almost a sneer, hating to be lied to, d'Artagnan stood at attention. "Am I dismissed?"

There really wasn't anywhere left for this conversation to go, without Treville having a tantrum the likes that would put Louis' to shame. Waving his hand in dismissal, he watched the boy march out of the office.

++++

_Canteen_

Unfortunately for Athos and Aramis, the young Gascon hadn't been at the canteen so far. Deciding to make the best of it, they ate a hearty breakfast all the time concerned over their youngest.

"Why the long faces," asked Serge coming to refill their coffee mugs.

"I don't s'pose you've ever heard of a man called _Roux_?" Aramis had to quickly jump out of his chair when the coffeepot slipped from Serge's fingers, spilling the hot, dark liquid right where Aramis had sat.

" _I'm so sorry, Aramis!_ I'll get that cleaned up right quick." Embarrassed, Serge took off.

"Interesting reaction," hummed Athos earning a glare from his younger brother.

" _Oui!_ " snapped Aramis. "I nearly wore that _interesting_ reaction."

"Makes one wonder what Serge knows." Tilting his head to the side, Athos innocently looked his brother's way.

Standing beside his chair, stepping away from the spreading puddle upon the floor, Aramis' lips thinned. "There's not a better time to ask than now I guess." When Serge came back to mop up the mess, Aramis gently took the man's arm to stop him. "What do you know?"

"I _know_ lots of things." Squinting at him, Serge scowled. "What a dumb thing to ask a person," he grumbled while beginning to mop the floor.

"Roux... who or what is he?" Aramis was fast losing patience. First he nearly got drowned in coffee and now his breakfast was getting cold. So he wasn't about to stand for the old man's subterfuge.

"I don't rightly recognize the name. There a reason you're asking?" Serge, having been a Musketeer before the marksman had ever been born, stared him right in the eye.

"You're not going to tell us a thing are you?" Glancing down at Athos, Aramis threw his hands up. "Apparently not a soul knows this man. Must be a _ghost_."

"One that makes men cross themselves too," added Athos staring down into his coffee, hiding a smirk.

"Gents, all I'll say is stop asking questions that a body won't answer." Turning away to head back to his kitchen, Serge paused to throw over his shoulder, "You might live longer."

++++

_Notes:_

_Cour des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles  
_Parrain_ \- godfather

 _Quote: "I like my bed more than I like most people."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "When a woman says "when you get a chance"... she really means "get up off your lazy ass and do it now!"_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early afternoon - The Garrison_

Tapping Porthos' shoulder, Aramis stepped back curious as to what his brother was contemplating so hard upon. Standing behind the other man, he debated with himself whether to try again. Finally, however, the matter was taken out of his hands when Porthos turned around to face him. "What weighs so heavily upon your mind, mon ami?"

Having not heard the marksman's approach, Porthos' rueful laughter surrounded them. "Not only does my mind wander... sometimes it walks off completely like it did just now." Thinking back to how Ludo reacted to his questions earlier, he shook his head. "The mere mention of Roux's name seems ta put fear into people."

"Oui. Same reaction I got from men at the docks and from Serge when Athos and I had breakfast." Aramis then filled his brother in over what had happened at the canteen.

"I'm really gettin' worried about why the whelp asked me about that man," mused Porthos.

"We could speculate forever with not a single result." Aramis realized that their youngest was more than capable of defending himself in normal circumstances. Lately the lad's mishaps have piled up, part in thanks to King Louis. He just didn't want to see the boy get in over his head again. "I say we tackle our pup over it again especially since d'Artagnan was the one to bring it up in the first place."

"Yeah but where is the kid? 'Aven't seen 'im around since I got back."

"Athos is with the captain asking that very question." Aramis hoped that their eldest friend got some answers for them.

++++

_Captain Treville's office_

"D'Artagnan was here as I said." Treville was surprised to discover that the inseparables were trying to gain information regarding Roux. Apparently the lad had been speaking with Porthos last eve about the man.

"The boy was supposed to have been at the armory checking the weapon count..." Athos never finished what he had been saying, because Treville became irritated with him.

"If you know that then why are you bothering me?" Scowling heavily, Treville stared at his lieutenant until the younger man began to appear uncomfortable.

Calling for patience, Athos realized twould not due to lose his temper with his commanding officer. "I was not finished, Captain." Taking a steady breath, he pressed on. "D'Artagnan was gone by the time I got there. I merely wanted to know what other assignments you may have given him so that I could try and locate him."

"Upon finishing his task at the armory he was to have reported to Sylvestre."

Knowing that Sylvestre was in charge of supplies, Athos nodded. "I assume they were going into the city to make purchases."

"That would have been the general idea. Oui." His tone dry as dust, Treville glared at the lieutenant. Finally believing that he'd gotten through to Athos that he was done with this conversation, he relaxed his stance somewhat.

"There is nothing for it I guess," sighed Athos in resignation. "I shall wait for his return then."

"You do that." Dismissing him, Treville waited for him to leave. Unfortunately, he became unsettled again at the swordsman's parting question.

"Perchance do you know if this _Roux_ person is actually a pirate?"

His eyes narrowed upon the soldier. Standing up, both hands flat upon his desk, Treville leaned over it and growled. " _Leave... Now!_ "

Immediately closing the door behind him Athos stared at it for a long minute. Not sure if the captain's anger was because of questions regarding his protégé's whereabouts or for the last one, Athos took the steps back down to the courtyard still none the wiser for his efforts.

++++

Killing time until the young Gascon's return, Athos continued with his regular duties. Having sparred with several of the men, he began wondering if any of the newer cadets were even decent Musketeer material. Fast losing his patience, with some of the idiocy he currently dealt with, his temper exploded. Noting the last few men Athos had tried to teach backing away from him, as if he had the misfortune to have the plague, one cadet in particular had the nerve to say that Athos did not have to shout at them.

Snorting in disgust, Athos' blue eyes blazed hotly. "Some people tell me I have a _short temper_." With icy sarcasm lacing his voice, he tacked on, "I prefer to call it a _swift and assertive reaction to bullshit_." His words evidently got through to the most thickest of skulls, as the cadets scattered to the four winds. Walking over to a vacant bench Athos angrily threw his sword and main gauche upon it. Twas getting late in the day and he didn't feel like waiting any longer for d'Artagnan to make an appearance. The youngster and Sylvestre were probably going to be awhile. Telling himself that he could always catch up with the pup upon the morrow, and having performed his duties for the day, Athos simply wanted to indulge in a nice vintage of port alone at his place. Ah! He could almost taste its sweetness now. Twas enough to hasten home for.

++++

_Dinner hour at The Pearl Taverne_

Business appeared to be booming, silently mused Roux, as he took in the patrons that kept coming through the door for either a drink or to sup... perhaps both. Many a seaman hung around the buvette. Some already drunk and others well upon their way to being so. For himself, he liked having a clear head most of the time. Taking his usual seat at a far corner table his back pressed against the wall. Roux preferred seeing what was coming at him rather than what came from behind, better advantage this way. Keeping his eyes peeled toward the entrance Roux wondered if the boy would show, while nursing his mug of lager. Twas not a long wait after all, when the young Gascon arrived. Signaling to Talon, the nine year old son of the owner, Roux murmured a few words to the child.

++++

Stepping into the smoke-filled room, d'Artagnan squinted his eyes against the haze. Trying to locate Roux amongst this group, he couldn't seem to find him. Maybe he was too early or perhaps the stranger had changed his mind. Trying to decide whether to stay or leave, d'Artagnan noted a boy coming up to him. Following the lad's pointed finger, he gave his thanks and headed straight back where the child indicated.

Nodding at the approach of his young dinner guest, Roux casually offered him a chair. "Take a seat." Raising a hand, for one of the barmaids to come over, he gave her a roguish smile. "Add whatever d'Artagnan has to my tab, mon ange."

"My pleasure, Roux." After taking the other man's order, Brielle gave the handsome diable a flirty look before sashaying away with a swing to her hips.

Laughing softly, d'Artagnan couldn't help compare this stranger to his friend. "Here I thought only Aramis could elicit that type of response from a woman." It hadn't escaped his notice that Roux didn't bother questioning him as to whom Aramis was. Either the older man didn't care or Roux already knew whom d'Artagnan spoke of. Before sitting down he was quick to note the other's manner of attire. Feeling completely under dressed his lips pursed, studying him.

Once again Roux wore a long waistcoat in a flattering shade of grayish blue. Topped off with a white silk shirt, ruffles peeking out at the wrists, along with form fitting black breeches which seemed to suit him perfectly. There was even a red sash tied around Roux's waist... another thing in common with Aramis. All which began to make d'Artagnan wonder how his brother would have looked dressed in such a manner. He could easily picture Aramis as a pirate in the fancy clothes, wielding a cutlass instead of a rapier. Lastly, d'Artagnan admired the knee high black leather boots. Picturing Musketeer uniforms in his mind, he began to think them dowdy in comparison.

"So, do you prefer _Charle_ s or _d'Artagnan_?" Giving the lad the once over, Roux tried to look for similarities between them. They shared the same bone structure and skin tone, as far as he could tell. And with all due modestly aside, the boy was just as handsome as Roux himself. Again, all modesty aside.

" _D'Artagnan_ , if you would." Accepting the glass of wine he ordered, he dipped his head in thanks to the barmaid.

"Tell me what do you know of your ancestry?" Roux wasn't sure if the younger man had a clue what the _d'Artagnan_ side of the famille had been doing throughout the years.

"Until just recently I never questioned it much." Tilting his head to one side, eyes upon his companion, d'Artagnan shot back, "Why?"

Waving the obvious question aside, Roux leaned forward. "What do you mean by saying _until recently_?"

Over a week ago maman surprised me by saying it had been rumored that in the past a pirate had worked for the French crown, involving papa's relatives." Not wanting to boast, nevertheless d'Artagnan grinned as he added, "Apparently I handle a sword just like he did. Then again so does papa as he's the one that taught me blade work."

A slight smirk touched Roux's lips. "There wasn't just one _privateer_ in the famille, d'Artagnan. The honor was handed down from one generation to the next."

"And how would you know such a thing?" Having not touched his drink d'Artagnan doubted he would now, feeling he'd needed to be sober for this.

Crooking a finger at the boy, voice whisper soft, Roux revealed a secret. "Because I _am_ a privateer working for France, known around most circles as _Roux Valéry_." Lowering his voice even more, and with twinkling dark eyes, he chuckled darkly. "I'm also a _d'Artagnan_ same as you." When the youth's mouth fell open in shock, he smirked. "If you're planning to catch flies that'll work for you." Still amused at d'Artagnan's reaction, Roux's mild laughter appeared to now annoy the kid.

"Don't feel too badly as even His Majesty didn't know my last name until recently. Only a select few are privvy to it. Unfortunately since crashing the soirée, and upsetting the king, he now knows of my connection to you." D'Artagnan was awfully quiet and something told Roux that wasn't normal for the kid. "If you're wondering... and I know you are," he grinned, "you and I are distant cousins but so far removed down the line that there's hardly a blood tie left."

"And _yet_ you bothered to introduce yourself to me." Realizing what this man just admitted to, d'Artagnan was stunned. "Aside from Louis, I assume Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Treville are aware?"

Lifting the mug to his lips, Roux remarked, "Quite telling how comfortable you are when referring to our young monarch."

"We're friends." Not making anything out of his friendship with Louis, deciding to drink his wine anyway, d'Artagnan's gaze remained fixed upon Roux.

"In answer to your assumptions," Roux downed his drink, licking his lips when finished, "your parrains do know."

Roux noted interestingly the younger man's pouting face. Now what brought that about, he wondered?

"Apparently you know a lot about me." Scowling, d'Artagnan slammed his hand upon the table. " _I'm starting not to like it!_ "

"Your père lost touch with most of his relatives. Due for the most part because of the great distances that separated them." Motioning for Brielle to come over again, Roux told her he'd like the special for the night and waited for d'Artagnan to place his own order. Picking up where he'd left off, he continued, "However each generation of French corsairs made it their business to know their humble roots."

"You weren't forced into this life were you?" Grimacing, d'Artagnan thought perhaps he should have worded that better. "I mean it's all well and good when your a petit garcon and you play at being a pirate but unless you had a horrible childhood why would you risk that sort of life?"

Lips twitching, Roux was surprised that the boy would feel badly for him if that had truly been the case. "Growing up what child wouldn't want to become one? Tis a dream job as far as I'm concerned. Even if upon occasion I have to fire my cannons."

"I suppose there's nothing quite like sailing the Mediterranean and Ligurian seas," mused d'Artagnan, thinking that perhaps that was the attraction.

"You left out the Atlantic Ocean and Bay of Biscay," teased Roux. D'Artagnan was beginning to grow upon him. When the arrival of his steak dinner came, he realized then how hungry he was.

"I'm sure you know your ways around all of them very well." When his meal of roasted chicken was placed before him, d'Artagnan wasn't sure if he could eat it for his stomach felt tied in knots.

Cutting into his thick, juicy steak Roux knew that the lad had many more questions. "Don't be shy if you want to ask anything."

"We're not at war right now so what do you actually _do_ for Louis?" Spearing a piece of chicken with his fork anyway, d'Artagnan didn't savor it's taste, more interested in what he'd learn.

"A bit of spying here and there," grinned Roux. "Coming up with inventive ways to help His Majesty raise revenue while not in a time of war." Holding up his fork he waved it in the air. "Which actually is much harder to do during peacetime."

"You carry a lettre de marque of course," said d'Artagnan, showing that he did know something of a pirate's life.

"Oui. Even though France isn't at war I do carry one...," Roux winked, "just in case you see." Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, his gaze rested upon the lad.

"What type of ship do you sail?" D'Artagnan hadn't even realized that most of his dinner had disappeared, so engrossed in their conversation. Guess he was hungry after all.

" _Le Fantome_ is a refitted sixteen-gun warship." Finished eating, Roux sat back tilting his chair upon two legs. "If you're interested I could give you a tour."

"Tis a wonder you haven't landed in jail yet," muttered d'Artagnan, not knowing if he liked the idea of having a pirate for a relative.

Chuckling, Roux was thinking how fond he was already becoming of his cousin even if there was a huge gulf between them, and he didn't just mean in years. "Sometimes tis only my fear of prison food that stops me from landing in there."

Smiling at the jest, d'Artagnan didn't want to but found himself warming up to the older man. Roux's attitude was so much like Aramis' that twas almost scary.

"You know King Louis warned me off you." Ah, the scowl has come back telling Roux more than words ever could.

"He shouldn't have," snapped d'Artagnan.

"Our young royal honestly didn't know of our relationship as he never was apprised of my surname as I've told you." Roux sent the lad a mocking look. "Now that he does I'm not to approach you. Actually I'm not even supposed to be here. His Majesty believes I'm getting Le Fantome ready to sail."

"Maman's missives are for naught now." Thinking of what he was going to tell her and papa when he went home, d'Artagnan cringed inside.

" _Letters?_ " Curiosity aroused, Roux raised a brow.

"To some of papa's distant relations to seek answers as to whom you were. You see it struck maman oddly that out of the blue someone asked me if I ever thought about a _pirate's life_." Amused himself now, d'Artagnan forgot his worry and laughed.

"Tis quite a coincidence that your parents are here at the same time as I. Wouldn't you say?"

"Er... bien... I've been involved in several skirmishes of late and Oncle Armand had written to maman and slipped up telling her about one of them." Shifting in his chair, he became uncomfortable admitting this. "She was so concerned I guess she worked upon papa's last nerve until he gave in."

"And turned up here," finished Roux with a thoughtful look. "I would very much enjoy meeting them but I fear the king may have my head. Just as he would knowing that I met you behind his back." D'Artagnan simply hummed in agreement and hadn't contradicted Roux. "So, lad, where do we go from here?"

++++

_Notes:_

_Buvette_ \- bar  
_Mon ange_ \- my angel  
_Famille_ \- family  
_Parrains_ \- godfathers

 _Diable_ \- devil

 _Quote: "Not only does my mind wander... sometimes it walks off completely."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "I have a 'short temper'. I prefer to call it 'a swift and assertive reaction to bullshit'."_ from Pinterest.

 _Quote: "Sometimes it is only my fear of prison food that stops me."_ \- from Pinterest

The _Mediterranean_ is a major sea surrounding France. _Ligurian Sea_ is a tributary of the Mediterranean bordering the coast of Southeastern France. _Atlantic Ocean_ and _Bay of Biscay_ are also other water bodies surrounding France.

 _Lettre de marque_ \- Letter of marque is a government license that authorized privateers or corsairs to attack and capture vessels of a nation at war with the issuer.

 _Le Fantome_ \- translates in English as *Ghost*. It was the real name of a privateer ship, one of many, captured in the Atlantic during 1784-1813. I really liked the name and wanted to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, same time - The Pearl Taverne_

"I admit curiosity got the better of me," d'Artagnan honestly admitted, "hence why I showed up." Toying with his fork, he avoided Roux's fixed gaze. He could very well picture the privateer shouting out orders to his crew aboard Le Fantome. "Other than that, my life's here upon land training to become a soldier."

"What about that tour I offered you?" Quirking a brow, Roux smiled slyly.

"For some reason I feel I shouldn't trust you." D'Artagnan's instincts were usually spot on. The older man's amused expression, at times, disturbed him.

Hand upon heart, Roux acted hurt. " _Why, d'Artagnan!_ Whatever have I said or done to cause your distrust?"

"That... that right there." A knowing look overcame d'Artagnan. "You're laughing at me."

"It may appear so to you," nodding his head, Roux's dark eyes gleamed, "but I'm much older than yourself and have seen and done many things." With a light shrug of one shoulder, he added, "Some good... some not so good." Observing the boy's frown, after bringing up their age difference, he smiled. "I know you're skilled with a sword and would become more so as the years progress but for now however you're only eighteen years of age with the world at your feet if you play your cards right. Why not broaden your horizons." Smirking slightly, Roux glanced away. That's when he spied one of his crew swaying drunkenly back and forth. " _Oh double rot!_ "

Bewildered at the sudden actions of his dinner companion, d'Artagnan was taken aback as Roux forcefully shoved his chair back and headed to the far side of the taverne. To him it appeared that the privateer started reaming out some poor sod. Twas much like the way Captain Treville or Athos would do towards a cadet or Musketeer that had done something unforgivable.

Nearly kicking Cariolan out the door, Roux was very angry. " _And sober up before we hoist anchor or you'll find yourself locked below deck until the next port of call!_ "

This time, d'Artagnan was amused. Roux was leaning against the door that lead outside, arms crossed, fuming the entire time. He was reminded of a story maman used to read to him at bedtime. Twas about a dragon that couldn't breathe fire. Twould appear, however, that this privateer looked pretty close to being able to do so.

When Roux came back to the table, he had himself back in control. "Apologies for that." Keeping his eyes still upon the entrance, he was ready in case Cariolan decided to come back inside against orders. "My man had considerably more drink in him that was healthy." A careless glance at the boy showed Roux that the lad appeared highly amused by the incident. "Oh don't tell me Musketeers don't jolly well enjoy the same condition from time to time." Waving a finger at the youth, Roux scowled. "If you disagree I won't believe you."

"Can't argue with you there," said d'Artagnan, thinking upon the times that he had taken turns with his brothers to escort one of the inseparables back to their apartments when they had overly indulged at The Wren. "Now as for that tour you mentioned earlier, I'd love to see your ship but if Louis ever found out it may not end well for you." Holding up a hand in resignation, he sadly shook his head. "I feel tis best for me to forgo that pleasure for another time."

"Does that mean you'll pay the docks a visit when Le Fantome returns to Paris?" Roux would have enjoyed showing the boy around but perhaps the lad was more perceptive than he gave d'Artagnan credit for. Roux may have chosen to keep the younger man aboard once the kid crossed the gangplank. For the time being, he wouldn't know what he would have done.

A shy smile graced d'Artagnan's lips. "I would like that very much."

Raising his mug, Roux's eyes twinkled. "Then here's to next chances."

D'Artagnan reciprocated the gesture with his glass of wine.

++++

_Later, once d'Artagnan returned home to the Bonacieux home  
_

Appearing quite demure, hands clasped loosely in her lap, Françoise was the picture of a perfect lady. But if one looked down at her feet they would have seen one of them tapping madly away. Alexandre, of course, was absolutely not helping matters by sending her amused smirks every so often. For now, both of them rested their gazes upon their only child.

Constance and Jacques too kept exchanging looks but theirs differed from the older couple. They were worried because d'Artagnan had several close calls already and certainly didn't need anything else to happen to him. This new acquaintance of their young friend spelled trouble, as far as they were concerned.

"As I was beginning to tell all of you, the gentleman of last eve invited me to dine with him. I took Roux up upon the offer just over a few hours ago. He was quite a cordial dinner companion." If maman came any closer to the edge of her chair she shall unseat herself and fall in an ungainly heap upon the floor. D'Artagnan wouldn't dare tell her that but he was ready to go to her aid if maman's precarious position proved him right. Rubbing his palms up and down his upper thighs while he sat, d'Artagnan's gaze encompassed everyone. "We don't have to wait for any response to maman's letters for Roux informed me of his relationship to papa's side of the famille."

Rather shocked, Alexandre splayed his hands wide. "You're telling me that _piracy_ still runs in my bloodline?"

"Not so much a pirate per se... he's considered more as a _privateer_ working for the crown." Maman's gasp of surprise, had d'Artagnan's head swiveling her way. "Tis one of those _dancing skeletons_ , maman."

Noting Charle's amusement, Françoise's feeling of dismay suddenly turned to anger. "What was his purpose of asking you if you wanted to follow in his footsteps?"

Speaking up before the young Gascon could, Jacques said, "I believe this Roux felt that d'Artagnan was wasting his time training to become a Musketeer."

"Is he right, Charles?" asked Alexandre.

"That was the impression I had from him during dinner." Along with a bit more than that thought d'Artagnan.

" _You will not have anything more to do with that man!_ " Yelling out her displeasure Françoise realized she just made a spectacle of herself and hung her head, shamefaced.

"I told him my life was to be lived upon land, maman." He hoped his words placated her for the time being because d'Artagnan detected a shimmering of bright eyes as she averted her face away from him. "I have a standing invitation to tour his ship which I may do so the next time he comes back." Glancing over at Constance, he caught her warning shake of head a tad too late as he realized what he'd said.

Sure enough maman stood up shaking like a leaf. Papa instantly was at her side. " _I'm sure that man wouldn't think anything of absconding off with you, Charles, if you were to do that!_ "

Tenderly embracing his wife, Alexandre smiled down into her brimming eyes. "Ma cherie, you're making mountains out of molehills."

"D'Artagnan, what's this man's entire name?" asked Constance.

"Roux Valéry d'Artagnan and he told me we're distant cousins far removed."

"What does Louis think of this relationship?" Alexandre noted his son's odd expression and wondered if that boded ill.

"He didn't know Roux's surname until the eve of the soirée. Roux told me this himself as later he was ordered to see Louis who was extremely angry that Roux made himself known to me." D'Artagnan didn't know what to make of Louis getting so mad over it all.

"How was Louis made aware of this, Charles?" Composed for the moment, Françoise's natural curiosity won out.

"Oncle Armand told him." _Oh boy!_ Now twas Papa that didn't look very pleased. Of course the same went for maman again. He may as well tell them the rest. "Bien, both he and Oncle Jean-Armand are aware of what Roux does."

" _Why those two scaliwags!_ " Upset with his old friends, Alexandre felt like giving them both a huge piece of his mind.

"Apparently Louis ordered Roux to set sail immediately and to not bother himself with me," D'Artagnan shrugged, "or so Roux said."

"Louis showed great sense." Still beside her husband, Françoise was glad for his arm around her.

"Where's this privateer now?" Jacques figured he best bring that up. Hopefully twould be good news. Especially for d'Artagnan's parents.

"I assume getting his ship ready to leave port." Still unsure of his own feelings in the matter, a part of d'Artagnan was sad to see Roux leave. However, he wasn't going to tell maman that. Maybe he wouldn't even mention it to papa either.

"You should tell Athos, Porthos and Aramis." Constance felt firmly about that. Those three wouldn't be none too happy about this new turn of events. "I know they've been very concerned after you questioned Porthos at the party."

"How do you know that?" Puzzled, d'Artagnan had to admit that he'd been out of contact with the inseparables since the soirée.

"Athos stopped by upon his way to his apartments after he was done for today," supplied Jacques, noting dismay reflected in the lad's eyes.

Slapping a palm against his forehead, d'Artagnan grimaced. "I should have gone to see him right after having dinner. Though tis bad enough that I've told all of you. I can't afford to let the inseparables learn what he does as well."

"Only tell them so much then but you can still do that later," pointed out Françoise. Glancing up into Alexandre's face, she placed a kiss upon his chin. Which was about where the top of her head reached. "And here I thought twas so exciting to have a pirate in the famille." She was quite disabused of that notion now.

++++

After everyone retired to their respective rooms, d'Artgnan was laying abed still in a quandary over if he should tell Athos the whole of it. Roux's identity had been kept secret for a very good reason. So who was he to spill the beans? Confused as to what to say to his mentor and friends, d'Artagnan ended up having a restless sleep.

++++

_Next morn - Canteen_

Glaring over at the other table watching Jermaine's ugly mug stuffing his face, Porthos was still mad. The other man had the nerve to snatch the last batch of Serge's homemade biscuits for himself. " _'Ey,_ _Jermain!_ " he called out, " _Mirrors don't lie and lucky for some they don't laugh either!_ "

"Porthos... Porthos," tsked Aramis. "I'm ashamed of you."

"What for? I call a spade a spade," huffed Porthos, mouth still watering over those biscuits he didn't get to taste.

"For not waiting until you had Jermaine in hand-to-hand before making fun of him." His lips curled upward into a teasing smile. Aramis could always lighten his friend's mood if given enough incentive. But it was plainly evident that nothing he could say would put a dent in Porthos' feelings right now.

"If you ask nicely," exchanging wry looks with Aramis, Athos' blue eyes sparkled, "perhaps Serge would make a fresh batch just for you."

"Not the mood Serge is in," grumbled Porthos, eyes exceedingly sad watching Jermaine polish off the last biscuit.

Joining his brothers, d'Artagnan took the chair beside the larger man. "Did someone mention _biscuits_?" The frantic shaking of Aramis' head came too late. As he glanced around the table, taking in Aramis' resigned expression, Athos' droll one and finally Porthos' angry one, he wondered what he'd missed.

Athos took pity upon the pup and explained all to the lad.

"He's upset because he didn't get to eat any of them?" Repeating his question back to his mentor, to make sure he understood it, d'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "Porthos, I'm sure Constance has more than enough biscuits to share with you. She made plenty for breakfast before I left."

Perking up, Porthos slapped the whelp's back. "I'm gonna go over right now before Jermain over there gets wind of it."

After their brother's speedy departure, Aramis and Athos began laughing uncontrollably.

"D'Artagnan I believe the entire regiment thanks you for that." Wiping tears of mirth from his face, Aramis tried to collect himself so he could finish his coffee before it got any colder.

"Twould not have been a pretty sight," murmured Athos. "A hungry Porthos with an empty belly usually resulted in a training nightmare for cadets and Musketeers alike.

All levity aside, Aramis focused upon their young Gascon. Clearing his throat several times he brought up the elephant in the room. "So, d'Artagnan, why did you question Porthos about that man at the party?"

D'Artagnan realized he couldn't say anymore than he'd already had. His parents were one thing as Roux was related to papa in an odd sort of way. Constance and Jacques already knew maman had written to other relatives about the man so it would have seemed funny not to have included them with the secret. Besides he trusted the married couple with his life. However, d'Artagnan believed more than enough people knew King Louis' secret in using Roux for the crown. If he went ahead and entrusted the inseparables with it too, he worried that the captain, cardinal and Louis would be very upset with him. Perhaps there was another way around this without actually telling his brothers a thing. "Ummmm, Roux was already acquainted with my famille so he wanted to introduce himself to me."

"Your parents knew him then," questioned Athos.

"In a manner of speaking they know the famille he's from and that we're slightly related." Playing the innocent wasn't anything knew for d'Artagnan. He thought he should get an award for acting.

"You know Porthos went to the Court and asked a friend of his about this stranger and was warned to stay away from him." Giving the pup a hard look, Athos continued. "He was told that Roux was a bad sort and to not get upon his bad side."

"Doesn't sound like someone you should become involved with," remarked Aramis. "Whether or not he's part of your famille."

"This Roux's manner of dress resembles that of a pirate. I would not be surprised in the slightest if he turned out to be one." Cocking one brow high, Athos stabbed his protégé with a lofty look.

"I won't deny that remark." A sly smile spread over d'Artagnan's features.

"So he's a pirate or privateer eh?" Chuckling, Aramis' eyes slid toward his older friend, the latter appeared merely curious. "If your parents know something about him what did they tell you?" 

"I'd rather not elaborate upon that topic or should I say I'm not _allowed_ too." D'Artagnan's gaze bounced between the other two men, finally resting upon his mentor last.

"There would be only one reason for you to hold your tongue, lad." Athos could not believe it but apparently there it was laid out in front of all of them. "His Majesty, Richelieu and Treville hold this fellow in secret."

"Which would only mean one thing," mused Aramis. "Roux works for King Louis and therefore... France."

"I didn't tell either of you a thing." Standing up, d'Artagnan grinned. "Just remember that in case I get called upon the carpet for letting this slip out."

"Tell me you are not getting the yen for life at sea, child?"

"Who me?" Shaking his head, laughter filling him, d'Artagnan gave them his sincerest look. But inside his emotions warred within him. He always loved looking out over the docks wondering what twould be like being upon the deck of one of those ships he'd watch either coming into port or leaving. Roux's question to d'Artagnan lingered in his mind long after the older man had asked him - _where do we go from here_. "Tis a moot point anyway, Athos. Roux's getting ready to set sail."

"You sound rather sad at the notion, lad." Worrying his lower lip, Aramis had a sudden gut feeling that their youngest wasn't telling them the entire truth.

"I had dinner with him last eve. An invitation he extended to me at the soirée ****." Two pairs of eyes gazed back at d'Artagnan. Neither of them appeared happy with him. "I can meet whom I want too. So stop giving me those looks."

"I would love to speak with Treville over this but since we are not supposed to be _privvy_ to this news," drawled Athos, "I supposed we should not bring it up."

"I've got a training assignment to do with some of our cadets soon so I better get to it." D'Artagnan pushed in his chair, stepping back to depart.

"I'm finished," said Aramis as he too got up. "I'll walk out with you."

Making a sour face, d'Artagnan then glared at the marksman. "Why do I get the feeling tis more like you're escorting me back to the courtyard to make sure I _get_ there?"

Uncomfortable at how the boy actually hit the mark, Aramis winced.

" _Ah!_ So I'm right." Hands upon hips, d'Artagnan became angry. "Listen I'm old enough to take care of myself or is it your afraid I'm going to run away to join Roux's crew?" When Aramis said nothing to that, d'Artagnan realized he hit the nail upon the head. Throwing both arms up into the air, frustration filling him, he whirled around leaving the marksman in the dust.

As the youngster marched out of the canteen, Aramis threw a rueful look over his shoulder at Athos. "That went rather well. Wouldn't you say?"

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille - family_

_Quote: "Mirrors don't lie and lucky for some they don't laugh either."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, about the noon hour_

_Captain Treville's office_

" _Some friend you've turned out to be!_ " spat Alexandre.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jean-Armand sighed while coming around his desk. For the past hour and a half he'd felt a massive headache coming on from dealing with Monsieur Courtemanche's demands for protection against maladrins threatening his lands and now this. Perhaps he could ask Athos to take charge for the rest of the day. Staring at Alexandre, he noted how upset the other man appeared. "What has put you in this mood, eh?"

" _Roux Valéry d'Artagnan_..." Waiting a beat, Alexandre snapped, "Ring any bells? I would have thought at least that our long-standing friendship meant we could tell each other anything." Stabbing a finger at Jean-Armand, his anger escalated. " _That goes double for Armand!_ "

This was worse than Jean-Armand had first thought, feeling his stomach turn over. "How come you by that name?"

"My son was invited to dine with this gentleman last eve and filled d'Artagnan in regarding their relationship." Scowling, Alexandre stomped over to an empty chair to sit down with a loud plop. Observing Jean-Armand doing the same, he tried to calm himself.

Not knowing which was worse, d'Artagnan meeting with Roux or having Alexandre discover that _piracy_ was still active in the man's famille line. "The king had ordered Roux to leave without anymore contact with the boy. Which evidently the privateer had ignored.

"Didn't either of you think that Françoise and I would have been interested to know about him?" If Jean-Armand tried to lie his way out of this, Alexandre was ready to punch him in the nose.

"If it had been up to us we would have told you both in a heartbeat." Holding his hands up and then dropping them, Jean-Armand's shoulders drooped. "King Louis ordered us not to say anything." He had hated not telling his old friends the truth. His, and Armand's, hands had been royally tied.

"So this Roux had to remain a secret even from us?" Clucking his tongue, Alexandre heaved a great sigh of disappointment. Royal commands were a hard thing to overcome so perhaps he could cut his friends some slack.

"How did Françoise take the news?" Inspecting his doublet for an imaginary spec of dust, Jean-Armand awaited an answer.

"Let's say her hand is itching to slap you and Armand's faces silly next time she finds herself in your company." A satisfied smile slipped over Alexandre's face.

" _Ouch!_ " Rubbing at his cheek, Jean-Armand winced, remembering quite well the firmness of those slaps from days long past.

"Remember do you?" Smirking, Alexandre was slightly amused at his friend's reaction.

A solid knock at the door startled them. Twisting around to see whom it was, the admittance of a Musketeer clearly out of breath from running made them worry.

" _Captain, Sir, your presence is urgently needed at the palace!_ "

"Has something happened to His Majesty?" _Dieu!_ Louis was fine when last Treville saw him this morn.

Patrice's features screwed up as if in pain, for but a moment. "I had palace detail today and was passing the king's chambers when he poked his head out and began yelling for someone to fetch you."

"All right. You've done your duty, Patrice. Dismissed." Glancing at Alexandre's curious look, Jean-Armand turned around to gather up his cloak and chapeau off a hook upon the wall. "Might as well walk me out. Sounds like Louis' in one of his snits."

"Has a lot of those does he?" Eyes twinkling, his anger long gone now, Alexandre grinned a knowing look.

"More than I would like," muttered Jean-Armand as he held open the door. Closing it firmly behind them he prayed that all the young royal needed was for him to help the king find a misplaced document. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last.

++++

_Short time later - Royal Palace_

" _Treville! We have a problem!_ "

Striding into the king's chambers, and with a quick bow, Treville stood at attention. "And what problem is that, Sire?"

"I've been informed by one of the cardinal's many spies that Captain Fontaine's ship has just docked." This was the very last thing King Louis needed to hear not with delicate negotiations going to happen with one of the Spanish ambassadors.

Arching a brow, Treville's lips thinned. He vividly remembered Fontaine's penchant for causing trouble. As to why the young monarch appeared so upset over this man's appearance in Paris was an entirely different matter.

"That rogue knows Roux I believe," grumbled King Louis. A sarcastic note entered his voice, as he continued. "Whom I know ignored my orders to leave after I told him to."

"I agree. You want me to catch him before he sets sail?" Treville didn't have to read minds to know that was exactly what His Majesty wanted.

" _Immediately!_ " As his old fox quickly departed, King Louis paced his room wearing the carpet thin. A multitude of reasons crossed his mind as to Fontain'es business here. All of them boded ill.

++++

Over an hour later found a disheveled Roux, rather irritated at having been literally pulled off the deck of his ship by royal command, standing before the young king. "Can't you make up your mind, Sire? I was _obeying_ your orders."

"Rather later than I would have liked," snapped King Louis, irritated himself now. "In this instance however I'm rather glad you disobeyed my command."

Turning to face Captain Treville, Roux looked at the officer for answers as to why he was here since it appeared His Majesty wasn't explaining himself. The utterance of an all too familiar name had him seeing red.

"Tis _Fontaine_." Treville knew there was bad blood between the two men and it hadn't waned throughout the years. He never knew what had occurred between them and perhaps that would always remain a mystery.

If King Louis hadn't chose that moment to stare at his privateer, he would have missed the sneer upon Roux's face. "And that's why I called you back."

"Every time Paul-Antoine visits this city he leaves a trail of treachery behind," remarked Roux. Folding his arms, staring at the thick carpet, his dark thoughts were his own for the time being.

"Sire," interrupted Treville, "you wanted Roux here. Perhaps you should tell us both the reason for it."

"I find it rather ironic that Fontaine appears when I have scheduled a private meeting with Senor Mateo Esteban Delgado," said King Louis, noting at once Treville's fierce expression.

"Why wasn't I apprised of your meeting with the Spanish ambassador?" Upset at not having known this key piece of information, Treville dared to glare at the king.

"I would have told you this sooner but Cardinal Richelieu forbade me," retorted King Louis, not enjoying having to explain himself.

Surprised, to say the least, Treville made a mental note to take the cardinal to task over this oversight. Oui, he knew the reason that he'd been left out of the loop. From his perspective however, just because Treville didn't get a long with the ambassador wasn't a reason to be kept in the dark. Having an idea, he posed a question to Roux. "Captain Fontaine usually hangs about that taverne you like to pass the time in doesn't he?"

"The Pearl, oui." Frowning, Roux wondered where the captain was going with this.

"I want you to take a few of my Musketeers along with you and pay a visit to that place," ordered Treville. "My men would need to be garbed much like your own crewmen for this to work." Knowing Roux didn't appear very excited over this, Treville pressed on. "His Majesty needs to find out why Fontaine's here."

"Capital idea, Treville." King Louis all but beamed at the captain's idea. "I wholeheartedly approve."

Thinking it over, Roux thought Captain Treville's suggestion held merit. "Sounds reasonable enough." He held up a hand. "Although I don't want to be held accountable for any damages if a fight breaks out."

"We shall turn a blind eye," dryly remarked King Louis. 

Nodding in acceptance, Roux said, "Then tell your men to come to my ship and I'll get them kitted out. Later, around six, they can meet up with me near The Pearl and we'll go in together." Before he left, Roux added, "Don't make it any more than four of your men, Captain. I don't usually have more than that accompany me at a time. Otherwise Paul-Antoine would become suspicious."

"Fine." After the privateer left them, Treville mentally began choosing the men for this detail.

++++

_Later - Garrison courtyard_

"D'Artagnan," tapping the boy's shoulder, Henri pointed toward the stables where a man stood leaning against one of the posts. "That one over there wants to speak with you."

"Merci." Having been in the midst of cleaning his weapons, d'Artagnan left them where they laid upon the bench. The closer he drew to the stables, his footsteps slowed when noting whom was waiting for him. "What a surprise. Thought you'd be enjoying all that sea air by now."

With a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder, Roux grinned. "I thought I would be too but the king had other ideas." He then told the boy what Captain Treville wanted him to do to gain information the king wanted. Explaining about Paul-Antoine, Roux was curious as to what the kid would say. "Want to come along?"

"I'll have to make sure the men Captain Treville picks won't tell him or I'll be in hot water with everyone."

Roux snickered. "Your parrains and the king are afraid I'd be a bad influence and charm you into going to sea with me." Shoving a sack into the younger d'Artagnan's hands he tapped the package with a finger. "If you decide to join me that contains appropriate clothing to wear. We'll be meeting up near The Pearl around six." Chuckling at the kid's expression, Roux took pity upon him. "I'll make sure that the men that are picked are sworn to secrecy about your help."

Relaxing at that, d'Artagnan opened the sack to look inside. "I'll look forward to seeing you later then. Sounds like fun." Throwing the sack over his shoulder, he laughed.

"Mmmmm," hummed Roux. "I can see we're already kindred souls."

"Oooooh, don't say that near my parents less alone my parrains or Louis," d'Artagnan suddenly wasn't thrilled.

With a wave and a wink, Roux went about his own business.

++++

_Captain Treville's office_

"Why can't I go along?" growled Porthos. "Outta all of 'em I look the part." Pointing to his scarred face, he didn't understand and was upset.

"Fontaine knows you by sight," snapped Treville, not in the mood to deal with hurt feelings about being left out of a mission. "Or did you forget that altercation Athos broke up between the two of you last time that seadog came here?"

"Yeah, guessin' I did at that." Sheepishly lowering his head, Porthos looked anywhere but at his commanding officer. Remembering how he landed in the doghouse over that fight still made him shudder.

"It leaves Athos out too because he was with you at the time," pointed out Treville. "So misery can enjoy company for you both." There never would have been any possibility of his lieutenant posing as a crewman. Athos' manner of speech would be a dead giveaway. The younger man's noble bearing would have been all too obvious to the likes of Fontaine.

The other Musketeers in the room were Rulelle, Servais, Marcel and Aramis. The latter appeared rather amused at Porthos' outburst.

"The rest of you get yourselves down to the dock and Roux will see you suitably attired for the parts you're to play." Rubbing his forehead, Treville felt another headache looming over the horizon. "Your rolls should come quite easily for you all." Glancing at Aramis, his steady gaze never wavered.

Lips twitching, Aramis performed an elegant bow before the captain. "I live to serve."

"Just don't end up findin' yourself _servin'_ aboard that privateer's ship," warned Porthos, concerned for his brother.

Everyone stared at the marksman, with amusement in their gazes.

"Porthos would miss me if I were to switch professions." Hearing their snorts, Aramis gayly laughed.

"All right." Clapping his hands to get their attention back, Treville barked, " _Begone, the lot of you!_ "

Trailing behind his brethren, Porthos mumbled under his breath the entire way down the steps.

At the bottom, Aramis turned around to face his friend. "What's really eating you?"

"After what ya told me about what the whelp said at breakfast I'm worried."

"Remember, d'Artagnan didn't tell us anything... we _guessed_ or you'll get the lad in trouble." Slapping the larger man's arm, Aramis grinned. "Besides the boy won't be tagging along this time."

"Guessin' what the kid doesn't know won't 'urt 'im none." Appeased somewhat, Porthos walked companionably side-by-side with the marksman.

++++

_Six pm - The Pearl Taverne_

The Musketeers huddled around Roux getting their instructions, a half a block from the taverne. "One thing before we go inside." Sending everyone a hard look, especially Aramis, he explained further. "Young d'Artagnan will be joining us and not a one of you are to say a word to your captain about it." Knowing that Aramis was one of the boy's close friends, Roux stared the other man down.

"Honestly, I won't say a thing." At least Aramis hoped he'd be able to hold his tongue. Already he could feel Athos' anger if something untoward happened to their youngest.

So all of them entered the popular taverne together. Only a a few minutes went by when d'Artagnan joined them, looking just like the rest.

Pushing a chair back from the table the men had gathered around, d'Artagnan touched the fabric of Aramis' frilly shirt. As he sat down, his shoulder bumped his friend's. "Are you supposed to be Roux's second-in-command? Cause you certainly look it." For d'Artagnan's part he was dressed simply in a white cotton shirt, short brown vest with matching breeches tucked into brown boots, topping it all off with a woolen cap.

Aramis smirked, gazing down at his own clothes. His fancy white silk shirt, was much like the one Roux currently wore. With a waistcoat of peacock blue, with matching sash, his chapeau the same shade also had a peacock feather tucked into the band. Tight fitting blue breeches with knee-high black boots completed the outfit. "Oui, Roux promoted me to his lieutenant." Bumping his shoulder to the lad's now, he chuckled. "Athos eat your heart out."

Snorting, d'Artagnan shook his head. "Just don't tell him or Porthos I was here."

"We were already warned about not telling Captain Treville so your secret's safe with the rest of us." Though Aramis was a tad concerned. Things could go sideways very quickly. Unfortunately there was nothing for it at the moment. While talking to the young Gascon, he'd missed Roux ordering them all lagers. After the order arrived, twas then the doors to the taverne swung open to admit one Captain Fontaine.

++++

_Notes:_

_Maladrins_ \- brigands  
_Famille_ \- family


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same Day and time - The Pearl Taverne_

"Fancy meeting up with you here, Roux." Paul-Antoine's green eyes met the dark brown ones of the other man's.

"Did you come alone?" Looking past the privateer, Roux didn't see any of de la Furieuse's crew behind the captain.

"They'll be coming along in their own time." Giving the table a once over, Paul-Antoine's lips pursed. "Seems to me you've gotten some new crew since last we met." His shrewd gaze touched upon every man at the table finally coming to rest upon the youngest one. "Were you that desperate, mon ami, that you had to rob the cradle?" A short bark of laughter escaped him, while staring at the lad's darkening scowl. "Pickin's must have been sparse for you to get the runt of the litter."

Wanting to snarl something vile at the older man, d'Artagnan felt the steady presence of Aramis beside him. His brother always could tell when he'd be on the verge of losing his temper.

Not bothered by the commentary, Roux let it slide but he noted d'Artagnan was rather irritated. At least Aramis appeared to be good at soothing young, ruffled feathers as he observed the Musketeer talking softly to the boy.

Murmuring words of warning to the hot-headed Gascon, Aramis prayed the pup wouldn't start a fight. Twould be the last thing they needed.

"Don't worry, Aramis, I'm not going to teach him a lesson yet," quietly hissed d'Artagnan.

Still laughing, Paul-Antoine pulled up a chair at a table right beside Roux's group. "That one has fire in his eyes. Better watch him."

"I don't need your advice in handling my own crew." Drinking his lager, Roux acted as he normally would have. "So what brought you to Paris this time?"

"An unexpected job came my way." A sly look crossed Paul-Antoine's features just then.

"Anything you can freely talk about in polite company?" Taking in the calculating look being aimed at him, Roux decided not to press his luck just yet. However, before he could change the subject some of de la Furieuse's crew swaggered in. "You've got some new faces of your own by the looks of it." Only recognizing two out of the five men that joined Paul-Antoine's table, Roux was curious.

"Had a bit of trouble with a few of my regular ones," admitted Paul-Antoine. "Yvon was stupid enough to double cross me during my last acquisition and convinced a few others to go along with him."

"They still alive?" Roux thought not but asked for the heck of it anyway.

Snickering, Paul-Antoine replied, "Revenge is how I usually do things but accidents will happen if you get my drift."

"Of course they do." Rolling his eyes, Roux raised a hand to catch the eye of one of the barmaids.

"How long have you been in the city?" Perhaps Roux could be of some help to Paul-Antoine, without actually knowing it.

"Over a week. In fact I'll be pulling up anchor shortly." Thanking one of the girls for taking his order, Roux sat further back in his chair watching the activity going on in the taverne.

"Ever heard of a Spaniard by the name of Mateo Esteban Delgado being in the area?" Paul-Antoine figured it wouldn't hurt to ask plus it would help not having to search out the ambassador.

Pretending to think upon it, Roux then leaned toward Aramis. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Shaking his head, playing along, Aramis casually responded. "Non, but he would stand out like a sore thumb if the man was in Paris."

"Should make it easier to spot him," commented d'Artagnan, not wanting to be left out of the game. Whatever the game actually was.

"Goes to show how long we've been friends of a sort that I'd tell you what business I have with that Spaniard," snorted Paul-Antoine.

This was what Captain Treville was hoping for. So Roux wouldn't spoil things by making snide remarks back.

"I've been hired by certain, shall we say, _factions_ to kidnap Senor Delgado and make it appear as if His Majesty was responsible."

"What does the king have to do with this particular man?" innocently asked Roux. Honestly, there should be some reward for his acting.

"He's one of Spain's top ambassadors whose coming here personally to speak with King Louis." Taking a swig of his whiskey, Paul-Antoine noted a surprised expression cross Roux's face.

Forgetting himself, Aramis spoke out of turn. "Taking Delgado against his will and doing God knows what with the man would cause unrest between Spain and France."

"Could even ignite a war," added Servais.

"Your men are smart. That's exactly what my employers are hoping to happen." The taverne was filling up with rowdy clientele making it almost impossible to hear one another so Paul-Antoine drew his chair closer to Roux's.

"That's probably all King Philip needs to give Spain an excuse to threaten France with retaliation," heatedly whispered d'Artagnan into Aramis' ear. He'd already heard enough against Anne's brother from Louis to last a lifetime or two.

"I gather you don't care if war breaks out between them?" drawled Roux, acting like he didn't give a fig one way or the other.

"Two less places for me to avoid until one country proves the victor." Paul-Antoine noted the unspoken question hovering about Roux's lips and decided to be more forthcoming. "And you've always known that I have dealings with Spain just as I do with France." When Brielle passed by his table, he reached out to pull her struggling form down upon his lap.

Watching her trying to get out of his arms, Roux stood up and jerked Brielle out of Paul-Antoine's tight hold. Talon was hovering nearby ready to help out but he didn't want the child getting hurt if Roux could help it.

"Now, mate, that wasn't entirely friendly." Getting to his feet as well, Paul-Antoine's anger was barely kept in check. His fellow crewmen backed him up, by gathering behind him for a show of solidarity.

"She didn't seem to want to keep you company." Roux didn't mind a fight. In fact he owed the other sea captain a solid punch in the face from the last time they encountered each other.

"That's a matter of perspective which I'll have to differ with you," tsked Paul-Antoine. A quick glance past the younger privateer's shoulder, toward the Gascon youth, gave him an idea.

With a silent sigh of resignation, Roux thought about the bill that would be sent to His Majesty for damages done to this establishment. "Are we really going to do this... again?" A light shrug of his antagonist's shoulder, followed by an unexpected fist to Roux's gut, told him that was exactly what was going to happen.

++++

In the aftermath of the fight, Aramis realized he was missing a key piece of headgear. "I rather liked that chapeau." Sidling up to a battered Marcel and Servais, he grinned. "Just like a Saturday eve at The Wren, eh?" The others laughed, including Rulelle who sported what looked to become a very nice shiner.

"What's a few bruises here or there," threw out Rulelle, who tried for a smile that turned quickly into a wince of pain.

Roux sauntered over, kicking broken chairs and overturned tables out of his way. Surveying the mess, he grinned wickedly. "I think we won."

They were all amused until they discovered that one of their number wasn't amongst them any longer.

"Where's d'Artagnan?" Surveying the destruction their fight created with a critical eye, Servais eyes narrowed. Many a man laid about unconscious still. Some were even draped over tables or lying senseless upon the dirty floor. A few ended up being tossed out the big picture window to land in the streets. But after he finished looking for the Gascon, d'Artagnan wasn't to be found.

Frantic, his petit frere missing, Aramis' face leeched of all color. Glaring at Roux, there was not a doubt at whose feet this whole débâcle laid. " _You just had to go and defend her honor_!" he shouted out in anger.

" _As if you wouldn't have done the very same thing!_ " fired back Roux just as hotly. " _Your reputation with women precedes you, Aramis!_ "

Rulelle stepped between them before things got really ugly. "Have either of you realized yet that the other captain and his men have left?"

Exchanging similar looks of horror, both Aramis and Roux knew, without a shadow of a doubt, who had the youngster. " _Fontaine!_ " That one word, spoken in unison, left a foul taste in their mouths.

++++

_Very, very late in the eve, Royal Palace - King Louis' chambers_

Upon one hand, King Louis was pleased at the information garnered upon why Captain Fontaine was in the city. However he was simply furious that not only Roux, but his Musketeers too, had lost d'Artagnan in the process. " _I WANT THAT BOY FOUND... NOW!_ " Slamming his hand so hard against the bedpost, he'd been leaning against, he had to shake off the pain.

Having been burning the midnight oil, Treville had found himself summoned before the angry young monarch. Finding out that his filleul had gone missing in the wind, he took a deep breath before bellowing his own anger out. " _By all that's holy what was d'Artagnan even there for?_ "

Aramis had dismissed the others, having taken it upon himself to face the consequences of his actions by not sending d'Artagnan back home in the first place. Inwardly cringing, he tried coming up with an explanation that wouldn't have him winding up with a stay in the Bastille.

Roux, upon the other hand, was the guiltier of the two and he knew it. While in the midst of explaining himself, the door suddenly burst open startling all within the room.

With red robes flapping behind him, an angered Richelieu strode in quickly followed by an even angrier pair of Musketeers.

" _I was just informed about d'Artagnan!_ " Glowering at Roux's silent figure, Richelieu went straight over to him. Stabbing a finger into the privateer's chest he spat, " _And I hold you directly responsible!_ "

Treville then went into detail telling the cardinal about Fontaine being in Paris and the king's own admission about Delgado's upcoming visit. "Which I still have a bone to pick with you over keeping that quiet, _Cardinal_." He then explained about his ruse to use Roux to gain information from the other sea captain.

"Not a bad idea but how did d'Artagnan become mixed up in all of this?" Richelieu glanced at Athos and Porthos, both of whom were still livid but needed to know the answer as well.

"That's my fault." Roux then admitted how he was the one that asked the boy to take part.

" _Were you out of your mind?_ " Forgetting in whose company he was keeping, Athos launched himself at the privateer.

Unprepared for the attack, Roux went down after a deft blow to his jaw.

Grabbing Athos from behind, Porthos held his friend back. " _Remember were you are!_ " he growled.

"Not to worry, Porthos," said King Louis. "He only did what I felt like doing. Matter of fact Athos has my permission to keep doing it."

Still upon the floor, rubbing his sore jaw, Roux stared up into the murderous blue orbs of the older Musketeer. "I shall get d'Artagnan back."

Stepping forward, Aramis glared at the man. " _We'll all get the pup back!_ "

When Roux finally picked himself up off the thick carpet he then found himself face to face, or rather face to chest, with the much larger Porthos.

"'Ere, let me wash that stupid right off of ya... ahh wait, wait," Porthos shoved Roux back a step or two, "tis not comin' off."

"Twas a slight more than a case of mere _stupidity_ to have my protégé at that meeting." Realizing he almost made a spectacle of himself, Athos strove to appear cool as a cucumber for now.

"You people really do get me." Lips tightening a fraction, Roux made eye contact with everyone in the room. "D'Artagnan's going to one day become a Musketeer. Coddling him isn't going to help the kid whatsoever."

"My young friend's been through several trials already. More than any soldier under my old fox's command has," explained King Louis. "He didn't need to be part of this."

With the way everyone was acting toward him, Roux came to the realization that he had acted rashly by inviting the kid to tag along. Judging by His Majesty's words, the lad's already been through the wringer a few times. Bien, whether or not he wanted to work with the Musketeers, it looked like Roux hadn't any choice in the matter.

"So how are we supposed to go about finding our youngest?" Ready to run his sword into the privateer regardless of the relationship however distant to his protégé, Athos caught the minute shake of Treville's head warning him off. He could always wait for a more opportune moment to do the deed later, if he felt so inclined.

"I'll bet good coin that Paul-Antoine hasn't hoisted up anchor yet. I'll take along a goodly portion of my crew with me to rescue d'Artagnan." A rise of eyebrows all around brought a twitch to Roux's lips, though he held off showing any amusement.

" _Not without us!_ " Porthos was looking for a fight and he knew exactly who twould be with.

"You Musketeers can follow me back to my ship where I'll gather my men up to seek out Fontaine's ship de la Furieuse."

Without further words from the king, Richelieu was the first to leave as he swept out of the room with the inseparables dogging his footsteps.

As this was the first time Athos noted the mode of dress Aramis wore, his lips curled in distaste. The color of his friend's garb could not have been more fitting. "I always said you preened about like a peacock."

With a dip of his head, dark eyes twinkling despite the dire circumstances surrounding them, Aramis winked. "Coming from you, mon ami, tis truly a compliment."

Muttering the entire length of the corridor he walked, Athos kept wondering why he bothered to say anything in the first place.

++++

_Notes:_

_Filleul_ \- godson

 _De la Furieuse_ in English means - _The Furious_ , which was also another French privateer ship captured in the Atlantic during 1784-1813.

 _Quote: "Revenge is how I do things but accidents will happen."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "Here, let me wash that stupid right off of you... ahh wait, wait, it is not coming off!"_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, shortly past midnight - on the docks where Le Fantome sat idle_

"Porthos... Athos, you're going to have to stay in the background unless there's not a way to keep you out of this," announced Roux. "If Paul-Antoine even has a hint the boy's a cadet for the Musketeers, I won't effectively be able to do my job any longer."

The silent message being sent, was not lost upon Athos. If the king's men were to become involved then Captain Fontaine would know Roux was working with the crown. Hence his usefulness would become nil to His Majesty. "We shall stay hidden." A sidelong glance, and a hard nudge into Porthos' ribs, and Athos waited for his larger brother to go along with the plan.

"Yeah," was Porthos' clipped response, "unless we're needed." With a reluctant nod of his head, he agreed.

While part of the crew from Le Fantome was led by Roux, the two Musketeers trailed behind careful not to be seen by unwanted eyes.

Coming to a stop in front of de la Furieuse, Roux called up to the lone seaman upon deck. " _I need to speak with your captain!_ "

André immediately recognized the captain of Le Fantome. Curious as to why the man seemed to have half his crew with him, he hollered down. " _I'll see if he's available!_ "

When Paul-Antoine came topside, he grinned down at Roux. " _A bit late to come calling don't you think?_ "

Not mincing words, Roux shouted back up, " _I'm missing a man! And the funny part of it is that the boy disappeared right after that brawl we were involved in!_ "

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Paul-Antoine casually shrugged a shoulder. " _So your first thought was that I had something to do with it, eh?_ "

 _"I don't believe in coincidences any more than you do! You'd do the same in my situation and don't tell me any different!_ " Though twas exceedingly dark out Roux could still make out Paul-Antoine's features, courtesy of the full moon high above them. The other privateer hadn't appeared guilty then again the older sea captain was just as good an actor as Roux was when needed to be. " _Do I have permission to come aboard to search your vessel or not?_ " His patience was wearing thin.

" _I have nothing to hide! Permission granted!_ " Roux was in for a surprise though, Paul-Antoine inwardly chuckled. When the younger man came upon deck, he slowly smiled showing off a perfect set of teeth. "Think hard about your charge there, Roux. I haven't done yet what I came to Paris for. Why would I risk taking one of your crew members before completing my mission and have you breathe down my neck at every turn?"

When put that way, Roux had to admit that the other man made a good argument. "Charles wouldn't have disappeared like that unless something untoward happened to him." It didn't matter having Paul-Antoine know the kid's name. Twas a pretty common one at that.

Folding his arms, Paul-Antoine snickered. "Did you ever think perhaps the lad met up with one of those pretty barmaids that were flirting with the boy?"

Up to this point Aramis had kept his mouth shut, content to stay silent until this moment. "You must have had your eye upon him to begin with if you noted that," he studied Fontaine closely to see his reaction. The captain didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow at Aramis' words. Getting right up into Fontaine's face, he spat, " _I didn't even notice that and Charles would have certainly told me what he'd planned to do, not just going off willy-nilly like that!_ "

Turning to Roux, ignoring this second-in-command like he would a pesky fly, Paul-Antoine's hand carelessly waved through the air. "Get your search over with as quick as you can since you believe so strongly that the youngster wouldn't pull a stunt like this."

Roux brushed past him, shouting out orders to his men. It took nearly a full hour to check the ship thoroughly from stem to stern. Even all the cubbyholes were looked into, where an unwilling victim could be crammed into. Unsettled at coming up empty, he shared an unsatisfied look with Aramis. His gut feeling still silently screamed at him that somehow Paul-Antoine was behind d'Artagnan's disappearance. For the moment he couldn't do a thing about it but what he had already done.

"I told you the boy wasn't here." Now Paul-Antoine's voice took upon a sinister note. "Usually my word's my bond. Don't take advantage of my good nature again, Roux."

"I had to make sure despite your hurt feelings," retorted Roux, who was by now filled with frustration and not a whit sorry for inconveniencing the other captain. When his crewmen gathered back around him, he told them to go back to the ship. Stepping off the gangplank onto dry dock Roux, along with Aramis, walked into the shadows where the other two Musketeers awaited them.

"Well?" Having been in hiding, for what felt like an eternity, Athos wanted results.

"Trust me that every nook, cranny and cubbyhole was checked out but d'Artagnan wasn't on board," firmly stated Aramis before Roux could open his mouth.

" _Then where the 'ell is the whelp?_ " roared Porthos.

Perturbed by the outburst, hanging his head down, Roux kicked out at a barrel that was turned upon its side. "Care to announce to all and sundry your hiding spot, Porthos?"

"Somethin's 'appened ta the pup, I feel it just like the ache in my bones from my last wound ta my side."

"D'Artagnan would not go off like this without some type of warning." Unhappy, Athos looked at his brothers with heartache in his blue eyes.

"The lad does have a mind of his own, Athos," remarked Aramis upon second thought. "I remember when we told him not to do something and he went right ahead and did it anyway."

"But not late at night like this and for what possible reason?" Collecting his scattered thoughts, Athos was at an impasse and he did not like the feeling.

"I suggest we all turn in and perhaps we'll be in better shape to see things more clearly in the coming morn." With a quiet farewell to the inseparables, Roux headed back to Le Fantome.

++++

_The Pearl Taverne_

In the basement of the taverne, a lone seaman was asleep upon a stool. Every now and then he jerked away, because he was supposed to be keeping an eye upon Captain Fontaine's latest prize. During the melee, the captain made it known to him that the kid was to be taken. Having done this before, Titouan took care of it as he had done in the past. The cover of the fight gave him the excuse to knock the lad senseless. Dragging him down to the basement however turned out to be a struggle. The boy may have been upon the slim side but was still well muscled, making it hard for Titouan to get them both downstairs in one piece. Once that feat had been accomplished, twas a snap to tie the kid up with some heavy twine that was lying around just for a job like this. Securing a gag around the boy's mouth he let the kid lay unconscious upon the hard floor. Understanding the necessity for this subterfuge, Titouan still would have rather have been bedded down in his own bunk aboard de la Furieuse. With a last look toward the kid, he went back to his perch. If he ended up nodding off again, bien there wasn't really anyone to tattle upon him except the rats.

++++

_Next morn - Royal Palace Throne Room_

Everyone was in an uproar again. King Louis was over in one corner of the room having a violent conversation with his old fox. Then suddenly he spun around to vent his anger upon Cardinal Richelieu.

An appointment with their old friend Daviau had been the reason for Alexandre' and Françoise' visit here in the first place. Once in the palace twas hard not to hear the royal staff talking about d'Artagnan's disappearance and Louis' fit over it. That's how they found themselves stuck here desperately trying to decipher what was being said all around them. Twas hard for them to make out what Louis had been saying as he'd been screaming every other word out, much to the distress of their eardrums. One thing they had gleaned from all the bickering was that Charles had been in the company of Roux last eve and now their child was gone because of that _pirate_.

When Roux entered the room, a petite whirlwind literally flew at him to place a solid slap upon one side of his face. Rubbing the reddened flesh, he gazed down his nose at the firebrand. Recognizing her instantly, he grimaced. "Madame, you have my sincerest apologies for losing sight of d'Artagnan."

Wanting to grab the nearest weapon at hand and use it, Alexandre snarled. "You're lucky she didn't have a sharp poignard handy as she's rather adept with the blade."

Glaring at the privateer captain, Françoise snorted. "I'm the type of person who will slap you in the face rather than stab you in the back." She glanced at her husband's encouraging look and pressed on. "Regardless of temptation."

"Madame, we have stepped up our search for him within the city limits in hopes that the lad is being held somewhere else." Athos felt her pain as if twere his own. Porthos and Aramis solemnly stood upon either side of him. There was nothing any of them could say to d'Artagnan's parents to ease their suffering.

"Athos, you said _somewhere else_?" questioned Alexandre. "Where did you believe he may have been prior to that?" Listening to what the soldier told him, Alexandre's lips tightened with displeasure. His scalding gaze was hot upon the young sea captain then.

Upon the other side of the room, the argument His Majesty was currently having escalated to the point where the inseparables were wishing they were somewhere else.

When Anne quietly stepped into the room, Louis' tirade never ceased. She walked right up to him and placed one of her hands upon his own. Instantly all the fight went out of him. "Ma cherie, your calming presence is just what was needed."

"I could hear your upset clear down the hallway. You'll make yourself ill if you continue in this way." She was just as worried as her husband about d'Artagnan's whereabouts, but fighting like this wouldn't bring the boy back to them.

" _He still hasn't been found!_ " His ire slowly returning, despite the presence of his wife, King Louis stabbed every man in the room with anger, except for Alexandre. Throwing his hands up in the air he began madly waving them about. " _OUT! EVERYONE OUT!_ "

"So much for the queen's calming influence," muttered Athos to his friend's amusement.

Pressing Anne's hand to his mouth, Louis whispered, "Not you, mon ange." Lifting a weary hand to his forehead he rubbed at it for a time.

"Françoise... Alexandre, do stay," pleaded Anne. "Louis didn't mean for you to leave."

"Daviau had wished for us to spend more time with him before he left for his home. Twas why we were here." Neither of their hearts were in it. Françoise didn't know what to do with Charles missing but they had promised.

"Then why don't you spend it out in the Royal Gardens," suggested Anne.

"A most generous offer." Sharing a concerned look with her husband, Françoise' lips trembled. "But the way I feel now..." she trailed off, fighting tears.

"Daviau told us he was going to be leaving soon and this would most likely be our last opportunity to see him," added Alexandre. "Might as well make the best of it, mon coeur." Pressing a light kiss to his wife's forehead, he gazed at her tenderly. Then gripping her chin gently Alexandre tipped her face up to his. "As much as I want to see our friend I want to lend my aid in the search for Charles. At least you can give Daviau our farewells."

Leaning against him, Françoise sniffed a few times, staving off those tears that kept threatening to fall. "If you lend me your pistol I could go too. Daviau would understand."

"I already have a missing son," thumbing a tear off her cheek that had dared to escape, Alexandre smiled, "I don't need to add you to that number."

Leaving the older couple to themselves, Anne whispered into Louis' ear. "What if d'Artagnan can't be located?"

"I won't accept that he's lost to us, Anne." As his gaze lingered upon the d'Artagnans, Louis' resolve hardened. "I know that lad too well to give up on him."

"I shall visit the chapel and send up prayers for his safe return back to all of us." God hears all requests, even the lowliest, and so Anne didn't think he'd ignore hers either.

"I'm so glad you and I married," Kissing her hand again, Louis said, "You have the kindest heart of anyone I've known."

"I'll remind you of that the next time your upset with me." With an impish smile, Anne left his side.

++++

_A few days later_

Paul-Antoine met up with one of his trusted contacts that lived within the city. "What's the word?"

"Ain't good," shot back Chase. "Delgado's still in Spain. Ain't ever left ta 'ear it." Having more bad news he winced, wishing someone else had to give it. "My spy in the Palais-Cardinal told me that Richelieu used one of his pigeons a few nights back."

"That means that the cardinal got wind of something unsavory brewing and had sent a message to King Philip to delay the ambassador's visit." Bien, easy come, easy go. Taking Roux's man may make up for any profit he'd lost with this latest deal slipping through his fingers like so much sand. Handing Chase a few coins for his efforts, Paul-Antoine headed for The Pearl Taverne to pick up his precious cargo.

++++

_Notes:_

_Poignard_ \- dagger  
_Mon ange_ \- my angel

 _Quote: "I'm the type of person who will slap you in the face rather than stab you in the back."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, late morn - basement of The Pearl Taverne_

Staring into the fiery, dark eyes glaring back at him, Fontaine smirked. Glancing over at Gage, he asked a simple question. "Has Charles here been a good petit garcon?"

"With the way the kid's trussed up there wasn't much chance of him being anything else," snorted Gage.

Noting the empty bowl and plate sitting upon one of the barrels of ale, Fontaine once again glanced at his crewman. "He's been eating?"

"When I had him at gunpoint the kid did. Then I tied his hands right back up again before he could try anything funny." Chuckling, Gage gave the boy an intense look. "But I'll tell you if he'd had a chance of getting a weapon into his hands I'd not be here talking to you."

Stepping over to where a pitcher of water sat, Fontaine poured some into a empty glass. Pressing a hidden catch in his ruby ring the top softly clicked open. Tipping a bit of its contents into the glass he picked it up to swirl the white powdery substance around until it dissolved completely. "Remove the boy's gag and give him this. His throat's probably parched by now and this should feel good going down."

"We're going to move the kid then?" Gage would be happy to leave Paris behind. He always got itchy feet whenever they stayed too long in one spot anyways.

"My original reason for coming here turned out to be a bust," glancing at the lad's back, Fontaine smiled. "Tisn't all a loss."

Grinning, Gage went over to where the kid sat and yanked down the gag. He almost disobeyed orders and pulled it back up again when a volley of heated words, directed at him in a language he never heard before, hurt his ears. Shoving the glass of water against the lad's lips, the kid drank it greedily. Waiting for the drug to take effect, Gage aimed a sharp look at his captain. "What was that gibberish the boy spouted?"

"That dialect is from the province of Gascony. The kid must be from there." Somewhat familiar with the language, Fontaine laughed. "You don't want to know what he called you and your ancestors."

"Kid's got spunk. I'll give him that." Waiting, as the youngster's eyelids began to droop until they finally closed and stayed that way, Gage glanced over his shoulder at the captain. He knew what came after this part and soon he'd be moving their human cargo. 

"Warren and Quincy are upstairs. I'll send them down and then you three take Charles out the back entrance." With one foot atop a step, Fontaine observed Gage getting ready to take care of the kid.

"Usual routine then," chuckled Gage getting ready to untie the youth's bonds.

"I'll be back at the ship within the hour and then we can set sail." Fontaine left then to take care of a few things that still needed done. Thinking all the while how he got one over Roux, it just made his day all the more richer.

++++

_Garrison - Captain Treville's office_

Three glum Musketeers, along with their captain, stared morosely at one another. The last few days of searching for d'Artagnan had proven fruitless, with nothing much to show for it other than worn out bodies and troubled hearts. They had all gathered here together to try an formulate another plan.

"Even my contacts in the Court didn't 'elp none." Porthos' despair was great. He loved the whelp as did most of the Musketeers that worked alongside the young Gascon.

Staring at his men's long faces, Treville ran both hands down the front of his own face. Sleep had been something to think of after d'Artagnan had been found. For now, a good portion of the regiment and the cardinal's Red Guards had been tasked with finding the boy.

When a weary Alexandre entered his office, Jean-Armand immediately walked over to clasp a hand upon each of his old friend's shoulders. "You're dead upon your feet."

"I can't find my son." Tears burned bright in Alexandre's eyes. "I fear for his fate."

None of the inseparables had words of comfort to offer d'Artagnan's père. They were all in need of rest and weren't any good to anyone in their present state. Yet none of them wanted to stop. For if they did the lad may never be found.

"You three get back into the city," ordered Treville. "Someone out there has to know something."

"What's Roux doing during all of this?" asked Aramis since he hadn't run into him during his part of the search.

"Nosing around the docks still. Trying to glean any bit of information he can." For all the good tis doing us thought Treville bitterly.

"He already did that. So why repeat it?" Athos figured if the privateer questioned the same people he would still gain the same responses. It was a waste of precious time.

" _Not the main docks, Athos!_ " Irritated that he had to waste words explaining himself, Treville snapped at his lieutenant. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he prayed for patience that he was fast losing. "The docks located upon the other side of the Court."

"That would make sense," muttered Porthos. "Your more unsavory types 'ang about those docks." He had originally thought about that himself, when going there to seek information. However, Porthos and the others still felt Captain Fontaine was behind the kid's abduction and so didn't bother checking that area out since de la Furieuse wasn't anchored there.

"I have always considered Fontaine an _unsavory type_ ," remarked Athos. "I am surprised he does not use that as his port of call."

"Ah!" exclaimed Aramis suddenly with a burst of emotion. "You have to remember that Fontaine has to maintain a modem of respectability if he wants to appear an upstanding privateer." Waving his hand in the air, he continued. "Of course there's honor amongst thieves and all that but Fontaine can't be seen with riffraff of that caliber or merchants that he has business dealings with would think twice about being associated with the captain.

"Ya know, Mis, sometimes ya amaze even me with the things that come out of your mouth." This was the first bit of amusement Porthos felt since losing the pup.

"Now that is thinking outside the box." Athos allowed a slight smile to grace his usually stoic features. He too had wondered why Fontaine did not use those docks. Still, that did not help them out finding his protégé.

Giving his brothers a courtly bow, Aramis winked at them. "Mes amis, I don't think outside the box. I don't even think inside the box." He twirled his mustache around a finger. "I actually may have lost my box." A sly grin stole over his features. "If any of you see it can you let me know?" A swat upside the back of his head from Porthos had Aramis softly chuckling for the first time in all the long hours of searching for their youngest.

"Tis to be hoped Roux will find out something useful that we've all missed." Glaring at his men, Treville pointed towards the door. "I know we're all bone weary but I feel that we're running out of time."

"You mean _d'Artagnan_ is." With a sharp dip of his head Athos strode back outside quickly followed by his two friends.

++++

_Garrison courtyard_

Spades had somehow gotten away from her keepers. She wondered what had happened to her human companion she'd bonded with. Deciding to find him, Spades made her way to where he usually went. Having searched out most of the buildings, she couldn't find him nor could she sense him. Knowing his scent, Spades tried to follow her nose. Thus began an interesting journey into parts of the city she'd never traveled to before.

++++

_Paris docks where de la Furieuse was anchored_

Coming slowly awake, d'Artagnan discovered himself chained to a bunk. His head spun, as the room tilted sideways for a moment. A foul taste was left in his mouth making him realize he'd been drugged. Last thing he recalled was how dry his mouth and throat had been and how good the cool water had tasted. Trying to shake off his feelings of lethargy, D'Artagnan's brain finally registered what had knocked him out... _The water!_ Closing his eyes briefly, he realized that it had to have been doctored.

Upon feeling his room shift again, d'Artagnan figured it wasn't from his drugged state any longer. Considering who had taken him, he knew he was below deck of Captain Fontaine's ship. Now the hard part was to reason out why he was nabbed in the first place. If only his head would clear up, he might be able to think better. The pounding in his skull reminded him of the times he had too much to drink with the inseparables. If it were only that, d'Artagnan would easily be able to laugh this situation off. His disappearance wouldn't have gone unnoted so d'Aragnan prayed he'd be found soon before something worse happened to him.

++++

Weaving in and out of the people who kept getting in Spade's way, she let her nose lead her to where her human companion was. The odd smell in the air she'd been sniffing was new to her. Padding over to peer down into the lapping water, Spades sniffed the air a few more times. Turning her nose up in disdain when a whiff of something awful smelling hit her, she shook her furry head. Deciding her human wasn't in the water, she trotted along ignoring others around her. They didn't belong to her and so she could care less about them.

Following the scent she'd caught again, Spades was determined with her own mission. Her nose finally led her to where she thought she should be. Not sure what to make of what she saw, Spades still didn't hesitate. Silently she walked up a long board of some type and where it ended she then jumped off, landing neatly upon all four paws. Catching the scent again, Spades made a dash for an open door. Once she made her way down below, she quietly padded her way over to another door. This one was only partially opened but Spades knew this was where she was meant to be. Butting her head against it, the door opened further until her body could squeeze past the opening.

++++

Still alone with his dismal thoughts, d'Artagnan heard the door slowly creak open. Staring at his visitor, he had to blink his eyes a few times thinking he was seeing things. It couldn't be. Out of all the feline animals in Paris it just couldn't be _his_ black cat. But those green eyes staring back into his own changed his mind instantly. As d'Artagnan's pet mewled quietly, rubbing her sleek body against his leg, he wished he could reach down to pick Spades up and cradle her in his arms. Speaking softly he said, "Don't take this the wrong way but I wish you were taller, wore a blue cloak and carried a sword. At least one of the inseparables would have been able to get me out of this mess." When she tilted her head to one side, ears twitching, it seemed to d'Artagnan as if the cat had understood his words and disagreed with him. "However _you_ found me which means you're in the same fix as I am." Listening to her hiss at his words, he couldn't help but feel slightly better knowing that he wasn't completely alone.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal - Cardinal Richelieu's office_

" _You are not allowed to leave port until you've found d'Artagnan!_ " Slamming his hand down hard upon his desk, Richelieu hammered his point home to the privateer. " _You work for France! Thusly you work for King Louis! If he's upset then France is as well! Do you understand me!_ "

"May as well include yourself in that category, Your Eminence," drawled Roux, standing in front of the cardinal with crossed arms.

"If it weren't for you d'Artagnan wouldn't have even been with you that eve to be taken." After a couple of deep breaths, Richelieu began to feel calmer.

"I know that," snapped Roux. "I've done everything I could think of to find him."

"So that means you get to sail off into the sunset and forget about the boy? I don't believe that's how this works." Wishing to take a blade to the younger man, Richelieu realized that wouldn't look good for him if someone decided to come in unannounced. Though, at the moment, he really didn't care.

"I've called in all my markers and then some and still not a soul has come forward to tell me who has the kid." He wouldn't admit it to the cardinal but Roux felt guilty as all hell for the lad's disappearance. Nor could he stand any longer the hateful looks turned his way by nearly everyone he came into contact with in the Royal Palace, here or at the Garrison. If it had been anybody else it wouldn't have bothered him much, but after speaking with young d'Artagnan and liking what he saw Roux's conscience was killing him. "Only reason I mentioned leaving was that His Majesty needs me to complete that last assignment he gave me. I've put it off long enough and I thought you had enough manpower here to help in the boy's search."

Knowing to which mission the king had tasked Roux with, it gave Richelieu pause. Perhaps Roux was correct and he needed to see it through to completion. Being of two minds over the matter, he chewed upon his lower lip. Heaving a deep sigh, Richelieu's head bent to stare at the top of his desk. "Très bien then." Snapping his fingers, pointing towards the door, he nodded. "See to it you don't get yourself killed."

Hand upon his heart, Roux staggered back a few paces. "Why, Cardinal, I didn't know you cared."

" _I don't, you fool!_ _Not in my present mood at least!_ " Noting the privateer was staring back at him oddly, Richelieu glowered. "But you have to come back with that treaty and you could only do so _alive_. _Now get out of here!_ "

Bowing low, backing away, Roux turned neatly around and left the office before the cardinal changed his mind and threw something at him.

++++

_Back to de la Furieuse_

D'Artagnan heard sounds of running feet going back and forth above deck. Some of the crewmen bellowed out to weigh anchor. He knew enough about ships that the term meant they were going to be leaving the port soon. It wasn't long after that when more unwelcome words drifted down to him. At the dreaded shouting of anchors aweigh, d'Artagnan's heart stopped beating in his chest. Feeling the ship swaying back and forth, he realized de la Furieuse had pulled away from the dock. At that moment Spades jumped up into his lap, curling up in a ball. If a few tears fell upon the top of her head, she didn't complain.

++++

_Notes:_

I will say that I have no knowledge if cats can really scent out people like dogs can but in my story Spades can and did.

 _Très bien_ \- very well

 _Quote: "I don't think outside the box. I don't think inside the box. I actually may have lost my box. If anyone sees it can they let me know."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See bottom for notes.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, shortly past the noon hour_

_Garrison_

Running as if his life depended upon it, young Emile raced past Musketeers and cadets alike and didn't stop until he barged into Captain Treville's office.

Startled at first, Treville then had a good look at the intruder. "Emile, what brings you here?"

"I wasn't... at... the Court when..." bending forward, Emile tried to catch his breath. It had been a long run from the Court clear to the Musketeer Garrison. "I missed seeing... Porthos when he was there but heard about d'Artagnan. I went snooping myself and found out that that batard Captain Fontaine took him."

Standing up so fast he knocked his chair over, Treville went around his desk to kneel in front of the child. "His ship was searched from top to bottom shortly after d'Artagnan's disappearance. He wasn't anywhere on board." Knowing he should have admonished the child for his language, Treville was more interested in knowing what happened to his filleul.

"That's cause they kept him in the basement of The Pearl."

"What? Are you certain?" That had never even been considered. Treville felt like an idiot.

"Loose lips sink ships." Emile smirked. He was a kid and most of the adults that didn't know him well thought he was nothing but a nuisance, never paying him any mind. It paid off nicely for him some of the time. "I found that out because one of Fontaine's crew was overhead talking about a young Gascon they had recently captured." Emile really liked d'Artagnan and considered him a friend. He hated that this had happened to him. "I came here as soon as I could."

Placing a hand upon the child's back, Treville ushered him to the door. Grabbing his cloak and chapeau they both hurried out down to the courtyard below. Hours spent searching for d'Artagnan had taken quite a toll upon his men. But now, thanks to Emile, they knew who had him. Treville could only pray they weren't too late.

Beckoning for everyone's attention, once his men quieted down, Treville gave them this new information. "I know all of you are bone weary so I'm only going to ask for volunteers." He was humbled by the show of solidarity, as all his men stepped forward. "D'Artagnan would be honored by your loyalty and support of him. I know I am." Trying not to be too choked up with emotion, Treville turned around and motioned for the inseparables to step forward. "Make sure everyone's suitably armed. We move out in ten minutes for de la Furieuse."

All the soldiers scrambled for their gear. The inseparables checked that their brothers and cadets had everything they needed for the assault. They hoped they would be in time to save your youngest.

"I want to come with you," piped up Emile. He was d'Artagnan's friend too, just like the men here.

"You've done enough. I won't put you at risk." With a determined glint in his eye, Treville meant business." He was slightly amused at the exasperated snort that came from the boy.

"I'm always _at risk_ every single day. A side trip to the docks sounds like a picnic to me."

"Why don't you wait in my office and once we return I'm going to give you a reward." Suddenly Treville was clutching at his left knee as pain filled him. Twould seem Emile disagreed with him and had made his point by kicking Treville.

" _Don't want a reward!_ " yelled Emile jumping up and down in indignation. " _D'Artagnan and I are friends and I want to help him!_ "

He had underestimated the child's tenacity. The petit garcon reminded Treville very much of d'Artagnan when his filleul had been that age. Lightly touching Emile's head Treville's fingers glided through the dark locks. "You'd probably follow us anyway," he said more to himself than to the lad. "Stick close to me then."

"'Eh, Captain," Porthos glanced sideways at Aramis who stood beside him, "Fontaine gets a good look at Mis and 'e'll know that a Musketeer was working with Roux."

"Good point," hummed Treville. "Aramis, you hang back and only engage if absolutely necessary."

"I'll set up in one of the warehouses near Fontaine's ship," said Aramis. "From that position I would be able to pick off any of his men."

"That's a sound plan." Signaling to the rest of his men, Treville shouted, " _Move out!_ "

++++

_Docks_

Twas a sad group of Musketeers that gathered at the foot of the docks where de la Furieuse had been anchored. They could just make out Fontaine's ship in the distance."

" _Merde!_ " cried out Athos filled with anguish for his youthful protégé.

" _Mon Dieu!_ _We're too late!_ " Never making it to one of the warehouses, once he noted the ship was gone, anger and grief filled Aramis for the pup. His hand tightened upon the crucifix around his neck.

Porthos too was overcome with emotion, nearly sinking to his knees watching the ship sail away.

Treville, and the rest of his soldiers, could only stand there observing de la Furieuse getting further and further away from them until only the top of its sails were visible. Fontaine took the heart and soul of the regiment away from them. As for young Emile the boy silently raged at the fate of his friend. Feeling something tugging at his doublet Treville barely spared the youngster a glance but the lad was persistent. Glaring at the top of Emile's head, his words were gruff. "If you've any ideas I'm more than open to them."

"Roux Valéry's ship hasn't sailed yet." Pointing down towards the other end of the dock, Emile did indeed have an idea. A good one at that. "Take le Fantome and give chase."

"One of these days you truly will make a fine Musketeer, Emile." The idea had merit, as Roux's ship was already stocked with supplies. Glancing over his shoulder at Athos, Porthos and Aramis, Treville noted the droop of their shoulders as if all was lost. Bien, not under his command. " _Athos!_ " he bellowed, waiting for the younger man to come over. "Make haste to the palace to inform the king what's happened and that we're going to commandeer le Fantome to go after Fontaine." He knew about the treaty Roux was to have acquired for His Majesty, but with d'Artagnan's kidnapping Treville felt the royal monarch would rather have his young Gascon friend back. In the long run a treaty just didn't measure up.

Signaling for Porthos and Aramis to join him, Treville ordered them to go seek out Roux to tell the privateer what they had planned. Quickly thinking how he'd proceed now, he began tallying in his head how many of his men could be spared to go upon this voyage. The inseparables would go of course otherwise Treville would have a fight upon his hands. He wouldn't have put it past those three to resign their commissions to get their youngest back. They'd fight him tooth and nail to go along. That being the case they'd be the ones in charge of this mission. Treville badly wanted to go rescue his filleul as well but he couldn't abandoned the Garrison or King Louis.

Emile stared up at the Musketeer captain, a bit disgruntled. "If I was older I could go with them, oui?"

"You'd embarrass some of my men if you went aboard," admitted Treville. "You have a heart like a young lion. Better yet... a heart like a _Musketeer_. Now I have to get back to the Garrison and make arrangements." Making sure the boy was following, Treville kept an eye upon him. "Come along now."

++++

_Le Fantome_

Roux was furious. Not at having his ship taken over by Musketeers. Twas finding out he'd been outfoxed by Paul-Antoine. His adversary had d'Artagnan the entire time after all. He felt like an imbecile to not have gone back to search The Pearl for the boy. This was his mistake and the lad had paid for it. With stiff shoulders, Roux went down below deck to get his maps and plot a course. Paul-Antoine already had a nice head start. By the time the soldiers boarded with extra supplies from the Garrison they would be way behind. This was going to turn out to be a lengthy sea voyage. De la Furieuse was just slightly faster in the water than Roux's own ship. He hoped they didn't run afoul of rough weather or the trip was going to take even longer.

Roux had a nasty feeling where Paul-Antoine was going and the reason for it. Understanding how the other privateer worked, once he kidnapped his victims, there was really only one place he'd sail off too. It had been a long time since Roux had entered a church to pray. Perhaps God would heed his now for the boy's sake. One thing was for certain when next he met up with Paul-Antoine, face to face, there would be a reckoning between them. At least Roux wouldn't have the added worry of his cover being blown. The soldiers coming aboard would once again be disguised as part of his own crew, so his true allegiances would still be safe. Unrolling his map, he looked it over. His finger hovered over a particular spot before stabbing it in anger. Then he began plotting a course for... _Tortuga_.

++++

_Porthos' apartments_

Having gathered enough personal belongings to see him through the coming journey, Porthos waited for his friends to arrive. Aramis had been the first and biding his time the marksman stretched out upon the sofa. They were all sleep deprived and Aramis hadn't fared any better than the rest of his fellow brethren. Standing over the man, Porthos snatched off the chapeau covering brother's handsome face. "Ain't got any time for that now."

Slowly cracking open one tired eye, Aramis yawned. "I love sleep." He sat up, leaning upon an elbow. "My life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake."

"Yeah, yeah," grouched Porthos. "So does mine." Reaching out he grabbed Aramis' arm, dragging him from the sofa. "But do ya see me catnappin'?"

Pulling a face, Aramis straightened out his clothes. "I find that sometimes the best way to stay out of trouble is to take a nap."

"If'n that's the case you'd be sleepin' your life away," snorted Porthos. "As soon as Athos gets 'ere we're ta report ta the captain."

"Which one?" A raised brow accompanied his question, along with Aramis' confused expression.

Not understanding at first, Porthos shot the other man a strange look. "We only got one," he supplied with a long look at the marksman.

Waving the confusion aside he was responsible for, Aramis grinned. " _Treville_... not Roux... got it."

Shaking his head at his friend's addled brain, Porthos went to see if Athos was here yet. Opening the door to peer out he then spotted him coming this way. "Come, Mis. Athos is 'ere." Locking up, both of them stepped outside. "Been busy eh, Athos?"

"Captain Treville probably had Athos give him his report back from King Louis," Aramis cocked a brow at the older man. "And that doesn't count him helping the captain figure out how many of us are going with Roux."

"If either of you walked a mile in my shoes you would have ended up at the buvette." Amused at their show of innocence, Athos motioned for them to get a move on.

Bumping his shoulder against Athos, Aramis glanced sideways at him. "I'd go the extra mile for you, mon frere, as long as it didn't actually involve walking." Chuckling at the dour expression crossing Athos' stern features, Aramis smirked.

"Unfortunately we are not riding our mounts to the rescue," drawled Athos. "I have never traveled by sea before and I hope not to disgrace myself."

"What do you mean by that remark?" The only times Aramis had ever seen his friend lose control was when Athos was drunk as a skunk. Actually that had happened quite a bit, until d'Artagnan's appearance in Paris.

"'E means 'e's afraid of throwin' up in front of everyone." Porthos had seen his fair share of men that couldn't handle traveling the ocean.

"Eloquent as ever, Porthos." With a rueful look at the larger man, Athos kept walking.

Once at the Garrison, all the Musketeer's gathered around Captain Treville and were given last minute instructions. Mounting their horses they were going straight to the docks. Before that, however, Athos' gaze rested upon Treville's worn features. "We shall return with d'Artagnan or I vow not to come back at all." His commander accepted his heartfelt words, with a dip of his greying head. Nudging Roger's sides, Athos followed the others out of the Garrison.

++++

_Le Fantome_

The Musketeer's horses were taken back to the Garrison by their brethren that were staying behind. As the soldiers walked the gangplank, some of the men were uneasy as this would be the first time they ever set foot upon a ship. They tried valiantly to put aside their fear, for the sake of Captain Treville's filleul whom one day was going to join their ranks and most likely be the best of them the regiment's ever seen.

Observing the many soldiers scattered about his deck, Roux cast a look over his shoulder at his own men. He'd explained the situation to them and most of his crew hadn't complained about following de la Furieuse. However there were a few minor protests about ending up at Tortuga. Some of his men had enemies there and Roux couldn't blame them for being anxious. He himself wasn't welcome in certain parts of the island either. Usually his orders were never questioned, at least not to his face. Only a handful of crew members, that he'd taken to The Pearl that eve, had met d'Artagnan. To the rest of his mates the boy was a total stranger and had simply been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Tough luck as his men would say. They weren't sure it was worth their lives going back to Tortuga for the boy. So far there hadn't been any cries of mutiny. For the most part, Roux's crew was fiercely loyal to him and would follow him into the very bowels of hell. Aside from a few grumbles here or there he was pleased that he wouldn't have to kick any of his crew off the ship, because even if King Louis hadn't made a fuss of getting the young Gascon back Roux would have gone after the kid anyway. After all... _blood was always thicker than water_. 

++++

_Notes:_

_Filleul_ \- godson  
_Buvette_ \- bar

 _Batard_ \- bastard

 _Tortuga_ \- Tortuga Island (French: Île de la Tortue) is a Caribbean island that forms part of Haiti, off the northwest coast of Hispaniola. It constitutes the commune of Île de la Tortue in the Port-de-Paix arrondissement of the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. Tortuga was a major center and haven of Caribbean piracy.

 _Quote: "I love sleep. My life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "Sometimes the best way to stay out of trouble is to take a nap."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "If you walked a mile in my shoes you'll end up at the bar."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "I'd go the extra mile for you as long as it didn't actually involve walking."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day - Royal Palace_

_King Louis' chambers_

A solemn Louis delivered the unwelcome news to d'Artagnan's parents. "Twould appear the other privateer, Captain Fontaine, has taken your son with him after all."

Instead of becoming hysterical with grief, Françoise was livid with fury. Looking at her husband, she noted the same fire reflected in his eyes as well. "What is being done to get him back?" she shot back, not caring if Louis became upset with her attitude. He should be used to it by now.

Françoise's tone of voice hadn't bothered Louis, understanding it came from the older woman's hurting heart over the loss of her child. So he went into further detail explaining how Roux, along with members of his own regiment, were embarking with Le Fantome to give chase to the rogue privateer.

"How long?" bit out Alexandre through gritted teeth.

"Treville informed me twould depend if Le Fantome could catch up to the other ship or not." Shrugging, Louis sighed rubbing a hand behind his neck. "The de la Furieuse already has a good head start and depending upon its destination it could take a few months at least."

Nodding his head in understanding, Alexandre knew many factors that would make a sea voyage chancy at best. Changes in the wind, or lack thereof, storms and other unexpected encounters would make a huge difference in the journey.

"And after they get him back twould take them just as long to come home," quietly murmured Françoise, this time with a sorrowful glance at Alexandre.

"Mon coeur, you and I both know that we can't afford to be away that long from the farm." Twas a rough decision for Alexandre to make but their retainers would only be able to work without their guidance for so long before something major occurred.

Biting her trembling lips, Françoise reached out to squeeze her husband's hand. "Oui. Louis won't even have word until Roux returns. Work is the best thing for us to be doing or else I believe I would go mad."

"I promise upon my honor to send word to you as soon as we get the boy back." Louis drew himself up to his full height, a fierce light entering his eyes. "Twas my fault for sending Roux to that taverne to gain information I needed about Fontaine's activities."

"Non," firmly said Alexandre in turn. "Twas Roux's for asking our son to go along with him in the first place."

Shaking his head, Louis grimaced. "I feel you're being too lenient with me, mon ami."

Turning to his wife, Alexandre's eyes softened. "What say you we leave for home upon the morrow?" Her eyes searched his own and they were filled with tears but slowly she nodded her head. Thumbing a teardrop from her cheek, he bent to kiss it. "I know we're leaving our hearts back here with Charles but he's always with us in spirit."

Gently lifting Françoise's hand up, Louis' lips touched the back of it and then patted it fondly. "I love d'Artagnan as as if he were of my own blood and feel your grief just as keenly."

"We know that, Louis." Taking his wife's arm Alexandre led her out of the chamber, with the young royal sadly looking after them.

++++

_Le Fantome_

A few hours into their voyage and some of the Musketeers already sought refuge below deck. Porthos wasn't one of them, of course, having served under Captain le Basque for a time as he'd once told the whelp. Aramis seemed to have taken to the journey like a duck to water and enjoyed the sea spray upon his face. Athos, however, began looking green around the gills. He had been one of the few trying to calm their stomaches without much success. Grinning, Porthos spied Aramis dragging their very reluctant elder brother back upon the deck.

"I tried to explain to him that oftentimes sea-sickness only strikes when below deck." Patting their lieutenant's back, Aramis gave him a concerned look. "Take a deep breath, mon ami." Watching normal color coming back into Athos' face, he smiled. "See I knew you'd feel better once you were back outside where you could see the sea and breathe fresh air."

Pressing a shaky hand to his stomach, Athos felt relieved. "It does feel more settled." Glad of listening to Aramis' advice, he dipped his head thankfully toward his friend.

The three Musketeers then began picking at one another over their attire. All of them were dressed as members of Le Fantome's crew. Aramis was back dressed as Roux's second-in-command again and his brothers kept teasing him over his fancy garb. So intent upon their own conversation, they were startled at Roux's appearance pushing forward another new problem for them.

"Does he belong with one of you?" questioned Roux, arching a brow. "He's a bit upon the short side to be one of mine."

" _Emile!_ " growled Athos, stomach lurching in protest. _Merde!_ Just when he was beginning to feel better too.

"I told Captain Treville that I wanted to go help rescue d'Artagnan." The mutinous expression Emile wore spoke volumes for his feelings.

Before any of the inseparables voiced their worried thoughts out loud, Roux stared down at the child. "You know what we usually do with stowaways?" The petit garcon merely shook his head. Bending down to eye level with the boy, Roux smirked. "We make them walk the plank." He had to hand it to the kid. His words didn't appear to carry much weight. "Twould seem I have to make the best out of a bad situation," he mused.

"What do you have planned?" asked Athos. If twere up to him, Emile's bottom would be feeling his hand.

"Cabin boy, of course," snorted Roux, slightly amused at the kid's look of surprise. "What did you expect? You're too young to do much else here."

"I can handle whatever you give me," retorted a vaguely insulted Emile.

The petit's bravado impressed Roux. "Emile, that's your name right?" The child nodded his head. Turning around Roux signaled Jules to come over. Saying a few words into the other man's ears, he placed a hand upon top of the boy's head. "Go with Jules and he'll show you what to do."

"That kid's sometimes a 'andful but 'e's actually 'elped us save d'Art a few times already."

"A Musketeer in training then?" Roux shouldn't have been surprised. 

"Now that you mentioned it that was exactly what King Louis and Captain Treville promised the petit." Noting the privateer's rueful expression, Athos understood the feeling all too well.

++++

_De la Furieuse_

They had been far enough away from France, and the long reach of His Majesty, for Fontaine to afford to give his young prisoner the freedom of the ship. Where the black cat had magically appeared from at first stunned him. Upon closer inspection, however, it seemed that the boy and the feline were known to one another. So perhaps the cat simply followed the kid here.

D'Artagnan, for his part, tried to steer clear of the privateer at all costs. Letting Spades sit upon his shoulder made him feel more confident that he wasn't alone. He didn't let his mirth show but when his pet kept hissing at the crew it made him feel better. Twas about the only amusement to be had upon this voyage. As d'Artagnan worked his way from one end of the ship to the other, without being accosted, he overheard a conversation between two crewmen that left him quite disturbed. If d'Artagnan got it right, apparently once they reached their destination, he was to be sold. It didn't take a genius to fill in the blanks. Twas bad enough what he'd gone through with Louis. Twas even more unthinkable that it would be happening twice to him. Being a slave wasn't his life's ambition but twould seem fate was laughing at d'Artagnan again. Spades continual hissing shook him from his dark thoughts. When he caught note of whom his pet disliked this time, he wasn't surprised to see Captain Fontaine standing in front of them.

"I've been easy so far with you, boy, but now you've got to be put to work." Admiring the youngster's spunk the Gascon's shown so far, Fontaine was having second thoughts about selling the kid once they reached Tortuga. Then again, twould also depend upon how much coin he could get for him. If things didn't pan out the way he thought they would, Fontaine could always swing over to Port Royal and take his chances there.

Playing his role, as one of Roux's crew, d'Artagnan gave the captain the stink eye. "I just signed up with Le Fantome when you snatched me and haven't had a chance to learn much yet." He was surprised that he hadn't been slapped down for the dirty look he gave the older man. If anything his words apparently amused Fontaine.

"Picked you up in Paris did he?" Chuckling, Fontaine shrugged. "Bien, I'll let Cabail show you the ropes." Looking at the green-eyed menace upon the lad's shoulder, he tapped his chin a few times and hummed. "Your pet will have to occupy herself chasing mice. Sometimes we get them in the stores below."

"Enjoy yourself while you can, Captain." Contempt filled d'Artagnan as he glared at Fontaine. Knowing that the man didn't realize d'Artagnan was a cadet in training, to become one of Louis' Musketeers, gave him hope. Twas his ace in the hole and if he was channeling Porthos in this moment... why not? "Because I'm positive Roux's tracking you down right now and when he catches you..." voice trailing off, d'Artagnan left the rest unsaid.

Observing Cabail taking the kid off his hands, Fontaine mulled over the young Gascon's words. He'd left Roux back in Paris none the wiser of the boy's disappearance. Twas just the kid trying to rattle him. What his captive didn't know was that Fontaine didn't rattle easily.

++++

 _Notes_ :

 _Mon coeur_ \- sweetheart

As to the length of time it would take for a ship to sail to Tortuga, I had searched a lot of different websites and most of them dealt with modern ships and current time frames. Others left a lot to be desired. So talking it over with Elenduen, taking into account a seventeenth century ship having to rely on the wind mostly, taking into consideration what else could happen, a trip to Tortuga could take two to three months one way. I'm choosing to make it a bit shorter and will be going with two months. Also when Elenduen mentioned she hoped the inseparables didn't get sea-sick, she also gave me a bit of trivia that I didn't know about sea-sickness which I've put into my story as well.

This is a bit funny. I was already going to add Emile into the mix again when RitaMarx commented saying she would like to see the boy sneak on board Roux's ship. I told her to get out of my head. LOL! Well, great minds do think alike, eh?

 _Port Royal_ is a village located at the end of the Palisadoes at the mouth of Kingston Harbour, in southeastern Jamaica. Founded in 1494 by the Spanish, it was once the largest city in the Caribbean, functioning as the center of shipping and commerce in the Caribbean Sea by the latter half of the 17th century. It also was a home for privateers at the time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_A month into the voyage_

_Le Fantome_

"Shame we could not catch up to Fontaine after all this time." Athos was more than concerned over how that batard was treating their pup in all this time. Staring down into the churning sea, he tried to push the rest of his uneasiness to the back of his mind.

"They caught good wind and probably didn't run afoul of that storm that set us back," remarked Roux as he approached the Musketeer, catching him in obvious surprise if the curious raise of one brow was any indication.

"That does not do d'Artagnan a lot of good." His anger with the privateer still simmered below the surface. Athos knew though when to defer to his superiors and, as far as sailing Le Fantome went, Roux fell into that category at present. "You honestly believe de la Furieuse is heading for Tortuga?"

"Considering how Paul-Antoine's mind works, plus a few unsavory rumors that have come to my attention of late, if not there than perhaps Port Royal."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Aramis as he walked toward them.

He didn't want to say anything yet, knowing twould only upset the Musketeers further. Then again, Roux lying to them wasn't in the cards either. "If you can't sell someone for enough money in Tortuga then Port Royal is the next best place to do so."

By this point, Porthos had joined the group. "I've been ta the Caribbean and Roux's right." A dark scowl marred his features. "Talk about lightnin' strikin' twice," he shook his head in disgust.

Roux stood there noting the different expressions crossing each of the inseparable's faces. He could feel the growing tension between the three men. There was obviously something he was missing.

"D'Artagnan and King Louis were kidnapped to be sold as slaves." Emile had been standing near them, unnoticed. He gathered that Roux hadn't heard about that particular misfortune.

"Yeah, the kid 'ere 'elped with that one too." Ruffling the petit's hair, Porthos grinned as Emile ducked from under his large hand.

Understanding dawned then, as Roux remembered what His Majesty once told him about d'Artagnan having already suffered enough trials. What the king had failed to mention to him was the royal monarch's own involvement during that troubling time.

"Your positive this is what Fontaine means to do with the lad?" If Aramis had the other captain in his crosshairs the canaille would be dead straight away.

"Unless Paul-Antoine somehow grows fond of the boy during the voyage and decides to keep him as part of his crew," Roux frowned heavily at that idea, "then I do believe d'Artagnan will be sold to the highest bidder."

"How much longer is it going to take for us to get there?" Seething at the idea of what his protégé faced filled Athos with dread.

"If we don't run into anymore rough weather I'd hazard a guess at about another four weeks." Being stabbed with an unpleasant look by Athos, Roux was glad he'd never had to cross swords with the man. "I gather my response has met with your displeasure... again?" Silence met his question. "You did ask, you know. I can't help it if twas not the answer you wanted to hear."

"Cheer up, mon frere." Trying to lift everyone's spirits back up, Aramis grinned. "We could get lucky and the winds may pick up."

Snickering, Porthos said, "And pigs might yet learn 'ow ta fly."

Sighing, Aramis glared at his larger brother. "You aren't helping any."

Athos did one better than the marksman. Without looking at Porthos, still staring down into the water, he spat, "I wish some people would introduce their upper lip to their lower lip and _shut the hell up!_ " He knew the others would realize who his words were meant for.

"Think I'll go 'elp out Ruelelle. 'E was 'avin' a hard time securin' the sails." After all, Ruelelle was a Musketeer not really part of this crew. At least Porthos, out of all of them, had experience in this. Plus it was a good excuse to get out ofAthos' way, since he's annoyed their leader.

"Oui," Aramis patted the other man's back. "You just go do that." Observing Porthos slink away, he was much relieved. Athos didn't need to be agitated anymore than he already was.

"I shall see you gentlemen later." Eyeing Emile, fidgiting by Aramis' side, Roux crooked a finger at the petit. "Haven't you other duties than twiddling your thumbs here?"

"Ain't _twiddling_ ," snorted Emile. Then he took a step backward, as the captain took a step toward him. "Uh, you know, I just may have forgotten something after all." He took off at a clip but not before casting a lingering look over his shoulder at Aramis' and Athos' amused expressions.

Chuckling, Roux's gaze watched Emile race away in rather a hurry. "Thought so," he quietly murmured. Turning to face the two soldiers, he was still laughing mildly. "Perhaps when this is all over Emile may find he likes being my cabin boy after all."

"Non," retorted Athos, his amusement fled at the captain's words. "That child's destiny is with us."

"Mmmmm," hummed Roux. "That remains to be seen." With a mocking salute, he left Athos to mull over his words.

++++

_De la Furieuse_

Watching the kid pull his own weight with his crew, Fontaine found it almost hard to believe that Charles had never worked upon a ship before. He still didn't know the Gascon's last name. In the grander scheme of things he guessed it didn't really matter, since Fontaine was determined to sell the lad. Something of which he'd been waging a war with himself over thus far into this journey. However, the money to be gained by selling the boy was too good to pass up. Possibly, Charles could bring him in a great deal of coin. The lad was too pretty to be believed and that alone would fill Fontaine's coffers. Guess he'd made his decision then. Too bad for the kid.

During Fontaine's musings, Titouan slowly approached him looking like a man with a question upon his lips. Noting the crewman hesitate, Fontaine folded his arms and waited. Titouan opened and then closed his mouth, not uttering a sound. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his patience wore out. " _Spit it out!_ " He always knew when something bothered Titouan. They'd been together far too long for it to be otherwise.

"Sure you wanna sell him?" Titouan tried not to be uneasy around the captain. Considering how long he'd been sailing with Fontaine, it even amazed himself that he was always just that wee bit nervous around the man.

"The profit alone for the kid's sale would be well worth the trip we're taking." Titouan was always one whose emotions were worn upon his sleeves. The man was upset and it showed which surprised Fontaine into asking, "Did you get attached to the kid that fast?"

"Sort of." After his reluctant admission, Titouan dared to voice his feelings in the open. "Charles is a hard worker. I'm even beginning to get used to that black shadow of his too."

"Ah... _the cat_." Fontaine had lately found himself steering clear of the fierce feline. She was very protective of the youngster. Spades was one problem he wouldn't certainly mind throwing overboard. It appeared that Charles and the boy's pet were a packaged deal. Whomever wanted to buy the kid would be getting that _black menace_ as well. Speaking of Spades, Fontaine backed up a few paces as she made her approach. Scowling, he barked, " _Go on now! Away with you! You're supposed to be chasing mice to earn your keep!_ " After she hissed at him a few times Spades turned right around, sticking her tail up in the air. Fontaine should have felt insulted but instead found himself slightly amused. Gaze lingering upon the beast, he shook his head. He still had a ship to run.

++++

"Come on, Spades," coaxed d'Artagnan. "Don't bother the captain. I don't need him giving me extra duties because of your dislike of him." Bending to pick her up, he tried to keep up his pretense. Perhaps if he kept getting along with the crew he could lull them into a false sense of security. Then d'Artagnan may be able to steal a weapon and gain the upper hand over Fontaine. If he didn't, his fate would be sealed once they reached Tortuga. Then again, he never gave up upon his friends. He knew they were out there looking for him because he doubted Louis left any of the Musketeers a choice to do otherwise. Even if for whatever reason Louis had forbade the search, the inseparables would have continued regardless their orders. Twas what gave d'Artagnan a glimmer of hope.

++++

_Le Fantome_

"Oh for the good ole days before ships were ever built," threw out Arams for Porthos' benefit. His brother shot him a look of such disbelief that Aramis couldn't contain himself and laughed out right. "What can I say, mon ami? "I live in the past." Cocking a brow while Porthos sadly looked his way, he added, "Bien, have you seen the present lately?" Throwing his arms out wide, his laughter all but faded, still his lips twitched. He had to find amusement somehow, under their circumstances, or he'd go crazy with worry over the pup.

"Ya know, Mis, ya can be such a pain in the ass." Gripping the marksman's arm, Porthos gave it a shake or two. "But you're _my_ pain in the ass and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Coming upon the pair, Athos simply stood there and stared at them. "Am I interrupting a brotherly bonding moment?" his tone laced with sarcasm.

"Just a difference of opinion, Athos." His mirth having died completely, Aramis gave a pleasant dip of his head toward his older friend.

"Why is it I'm always _working_ and you three are always _talking_?" interrupted a thoroughly annoyed Emile. Hands upon hips, he took his time glaring at each man in turn.

"It just appears that way, child." Trying to sooth the petit's ruffled feathers Athos helped the boy empty a heavy bucket filled with dirty water, heaving it over the side of the ship.

"Once we reach land I might kiss the ground in thanks." Never having sailed before, Emile hadn't enjoyed the confines of the ship. He was used to having the run of the Court and the markets but he thought he could be of help to his friend d'Artagnan. Also if Emile pursued his near impossible dream of becoming a Musketeer, this would be another good step in that direction as it seemed Captain Treville couldn't do without his help lately.

"We may join you in that greeting." Smiling, Athos gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair. The child reminded him so much of what his protégé probably had been like around that same age. "Then once we have our feet firmly planted back upon dry land ... we shall get d'Artagnan back where he belongs."

" _All for one!_ " piped up Emile waiting for the others to chime in.

The inseparables all held their arms out, hands palm down atop one another. Once a smaller pair was added, they finished their pledge... " _And one for all!_ "

++++

_Notes:_

_Batard_ \- bastard  
_Canaille_ \- scoundrel

 _Quote: "I wish some people would introduce their upper lip to their lower lip and shut the hell up!"_ \- from Auntie Acid.

 _Quote: "I live in the past. Have you seen the present lately?"_ from Maxine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a bit late. Only because I worked on a Little Daniel story for my Stargate SG-1 writing group and also shared it on Archive.  
> Having said that, this story will probably be running later than usual as I am going to continue with my Stargate story for a little while at least.  
> It actually was for the character Daniel Jackson's birthday, which in canon is July 8th. I got a nice response for it and some on the group and on here wanted some more.  
> Okay now onto this story.
> 
> ++++

_The second month into the voyage sees de la Furieuse getting closer to Tortuga_

Situating himself along the starboard side of the ship, d'Artagnan gazed at the crystal clear waters before him. There was no shading to be had onboard and with the sun's rays reflecting upon the ocean it nearly blinded him. During his contemplations, he felt a presence near him. Turning his head to the side he noted twas only Titouan. The older man seemed to have taken him under his wing. Sort of like Athos had when he'd newly arrived in Paris.

"What do you think of the Caribbean, Charles?" Though Titouan wasn't too pleased to be coming back to the area so soon, as they had made some enemies last time here, he always loved the view.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Waving a hand toward the water, d'Artagnan snorted. "Tis _blue_ just like the Mediterranean."

"You ain't seen anything until you've seen the white sands of the island, kid." His words fell upon deaf ears but he wasn't surprised at the boy's attitude. Titouan couldn't blame him either. After all, Charles knew what lay ahead for him. "I don't know if it makes you feel any better but I've been trying to get the captain to change his mind."

D'Artagnan knew that he'd made some friends amongst the crew, that is if you could consider privateers or pirates as comrades, but he was taken aback to hear this. "I gather your words went through one ear and out the other since we're still keeping the same heading?" Having looked for his chance to get one up upon Fontaine it hadn't arisen yet and here was Tortuga looming before him like an angry Red Guard.

"Unfortunately Fontaine feels you're going to bring us a hefty sum."

"Of course he does." Ignoring the other man, d'Artagnan watched Spades eat a few morsels of cheese and some bread crumbs that he'd managed to save for her. She couldn't be enjoying her steady diet of mice so he tried to hoard whatever scraps he could. The weather was becoming uncomfortably hot and d'Artagnan's knit cap had been left behind, days ago, where he bunked. His white shirt, not so white now, was plastered to his skin with sweat. Twas opened to the waist and every so often the ocean spray would come up and the mist felt cool against his chest.

Wanting to cheer the youngster up, Titouan didn't know how to make the situation any better. "You should know that even Warren and Quincy have warmed up to you."

"Enough to help me escape?" Now that would make him feel a whole lot better about things. However, d'Artagnan didn't count upon it happening.

Tight-lipped for the moment, and with the Gascon and his cat both waiting for a response, Titouan couldn't look Charles in the eyes any longer.

"Yeah," said d'Artagnan softly, "that's what I figured." Spades, ever sensitive to his moods, began mewling quietly until he bent to pick her up. Then she began licking at his chin until he released a chuckle.

Feeling miserable for the lad, Titouan wondered if he should make one more attempt to change Fontaine's mind. What's the worst that could happen? Prepared to swim the rest of the way to Tortuga, if he angered the captain beyond all reason, Titouan headed for the helm where Fontaine currently was.

++++

_Le Fantome_

"Do you think we'll be too late, Athos?" Servais posed the question but the others with him - Renald, Henri and Patrice, were all thinking the same thing.

"If I had that attitude," snapped a thoroughly aggravated Athos, "I would have stayed back in Paris to wave a bon voyage to Le Fantome." His sarcasm was not lost upon any of the men. If anything they appeared ready to jump overboard, realizing they had stepped upon his last nerve.

"Guess I deserved that," mumbled Servais, along with the other's bobbing heads in unison.

Not in a forgiving mood, Athos glowered still. "When people ask me _stupid_ questions like that, tis my legal obligation to give a sarcastic remark." Observing his men scatter, Athos' anger had not abated. Leaning over the bow, staring once more into the churning sea, his concerned over their lost pup grew.

Twirling his mustache, Aramis stood off to the side studying the older man. "If you keep that up I wouldn't blame any of them if they decided to sign up as part of Roux's crew."

" _After close to two months_ ," growled Athos, stabbing a finger into the air, " _now they wonder if we shall be too late to save d'Artagnan!_ "

" _Ah!"_

That single word exclamation from his brother, along with the sympathetic look accompanying it, made Athos regain his former calm. "I could always count upon you to bring me back to myself."

Casually throwing his arm around Athos' shoulders, Aramis steered his comrade along the swaying deck. "All part of the job, mon ami." Finishing with a cheeky wink, they kept walking until they spotted Porthos bellowing out orders to, not only their own men, but to captain's as well.

Coming up behind Aramis and Athos, Roux laughed. "Porthos' experience with le Basque has been quite invaluable."

A brow arched, while Athos' cool gaze rested upon the privateer. " _You... cannot... keep... him_ ," he bit out, emphasizing each word much like he wielded his sword with deadly accuracy.

Not wanting to further get upon the Musketeer's bad side, Roux changed the topic. "You all should be pleased to know that give or take about a week we should be approaching our destination."

"Couldn't come at a better time." Exchanging wry looks with Athos, Aramis grinned at the privateer. When Emile made an appearance, looking a bit out of sorts, he bent down to stare into the petit's wet face. Actually the boy was drenched to the skin. "What happened to you?"

"My fault for not moving fast enough." Swiping a hand over his brow where water dripped into his eyes, Emile's face scrunched up. "Gideon was throwing dirty water over the stern and I didn't seem him in time."

Sniffing the air above the child's head, Roux wrinkled his nose. "I believe you best go below to your quarters and wash up."

Smelling his armpits, Emile sadly had to agree with the older man. "I think your men should shout out warnings when they're going to dump stuff into the ocean." Grumbling, he went upon his way.

"You know," mused Aramis. "That kid and d'Artagnan could have been real brothers at one time."

"Here I thought they were." Athos' deadpan response seemed to amuse both Aramis and Roux.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed that once we reach port that we manage to catch Paul-Antoine with his breeches down." Now that was a visual Roux would dearly love to see, since he gave voice to it.

"How are we to do that? Once Fontaine sees Le Fantome he shall prepare for a fight." Wondering what the privateer was up to, Athos tried to keep an open mind.

"Tortuga is divided up into four different parts. _Low Land_ or _Low Country_ is the first, preferably referred to as _Cayona_. This is where the port is and where de la Furieuse would be moored." Seeing as he had their full attention, he pressed on. "I plan to set anchor around La Ringot, which is the third part positioned on the western portion of the island. Giving us all the cover we could want."

"From there I gather we shall venture our way to Cayona?" Athos hated the idea of not knowing the lay of the land. Putting your trust, along with your life, into someone else's hands of dubious reputation was not much to his liking. However, he did not have much of a choice. "I suppose it sounds a viable plan," reluctantly admitted Athos, eliciting a mild snort from the marksman.

"Roux, that's as close to a compliment that you'll ever receive from him." Pointing toward his friend, Aramis smirked.

Roux's gaze bounced between the two Musketeers. With a rueful shrug of a shoulder, he said, "You would know better than I." Hearing Albertet hollering out to him, he then excused himself to see what was needed of him this time.

Having seen the group, Porthos joined them just after the captain left. Once his brothers filled him in about Roux's plan, he seemed to think it feasible. "Does sound sneaky and ya know 'ow I love _sneaky_."

There was a certain gleam within Porthos' eyes that Aramis was very familiar with... unfortunately. "Non," he shook a warning finger in the larger man's face. "We're here to rescue our pup."

"What's it gonna 'urt ta see 'ow the gamein' is around 'ere?"

"We cannot afford for you to get tangled up in any gambling while we try to get our Gascon out of this mess." Athos tried to take a firm hand but, as in the past, Porthos would pay him lip service and turn right around to do whatever he wanted anyway. Wondering when he lost control of everything, he stared at Aramis for backup. The latter simply stared back at him with the same old look that said - _here we go again_.

"It's like this," grinned Porthos, "life is like a treasure chest. In my case tis a _sunken chest_ and my coffers need fillin'."

Nudging Athos in the ribs, Aramis quietly snickered. "You know he has a point?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Athos sighed while Porthos appeared to enjoy his discomfort.

"Knew you'd see things my way eventually." Noting that Patrice was waving at him, all but sending out distress signals, Porthos realized the man desperately needed some aid. "See ya two at dinner later."

Facing Aramis again, Athos threw his hands up into the air much to the marksman's mirth. "I am so pleased that you find this entire thing amusing." So much for his friend's calming influence.

"Athos, you'll burst a blood vessel at this rate." He tried not to laugh, honestly Aramis did his best. Alas, his best wasn't good enough which made Athos send him a thoroughly disgusted look. Watching his friend stomp off, resembling a dark thunder cloud, he wished his actions hadn't caused such upset. As many a crewman including Musketeers parted to let Athos pass, Aramis' lips curled upward. It was eerily like Moses parting the Red Sea. With a rueful shake of his head, he'd have to be upon the alert doing his best to keep one eye upon Porthos' actions and the other in getting their young one back. If he failed in either duty, Aramis doubted he'd be able to face Athos let alone himself.

++++

_Notes:_

_Bon voyage_ \- is an expression of good wishes when someone leaves on a journey : goodbye - often used interjectionally.

 _Quote:" When people ask me stupid questions, it is my legal obligation to give a sarcastic remark."_ \- from Sarcastic Quotes and Sayings at www.coolnsmart.com.

 _Quote: "Look at it this way. Life is like a treasure chest. In my case it's a sunken chest."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Tortuga:_ The inhabited area was divided into four parts; the first of these was called _Low Land_ or _Low Country_. This region contained the island's port and was therefore considered the most important. The town was called Cayona, and the richest planters of the island lived there. The second region was called the _Middle Plantation_ ; the farmers of this region were unfamiliar with the soil and it was only used to grow tobacco. The third part was named _La Ringot_ , and was positioned on the western portion of the island. The fourth region was called the _La Montagne_ (the Mountain); it is there that the first cultivated plantations were established upon the island.

I honestly don't know if using La Ringot is the best area to moor for Le Fantome, not knowing the region, but picked it for this story to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_De la Furieuse_

Having tried to change Captain Fontaine's mind about selling the kid, Titouan failed miserably. The captain had his heart set upon that hefty sum the boy would bring in. Trying to press the matter only ended up with him landing upon his ass from a solid punch to his jaw. Fontaine didn't like his decisions questioned and having overstepped himself, Titouan made it a practice of keeping out of the captain's way. It's been like that for the past two weeks. With Tortuga in their sights now, it was a foregone conclusion what laid ahead for Charles. It would take a miracle of powerful proportions at this point to rescue the boy.

When land came into view, Titouan yelled out to several of the crew to get ready to dock. Once the ship moored in Cayona harbour, he heard the captain give orders to lower the gangplank. He knew what came after. They would be unloading their goods for sell or to trade. Last, but not least, would be the boy. If he'd had the coin, he contemplated buying the kid's freedom. Alas, not having the money, it wouldn't be happening. When Fontaine motioned for him to go below deck, Titouan realized the young Gascon's time was nearly up.

++++

_Several days later_

Le Fantome had made good time, having caught good winds and whatever storms they encountered earlier had subsided. Now anchored upon the western side of the island, La Ringot appeared to be very secluded. Needing the privacy of concealment, this worked quite well in their favor. Without prying eyes around they were able to lower several smaller boats into the water. A combination of the ship's crew, along with the Musketeers that made the journey, boarded them.

Unknown to them all, one of their crates of supplies they brought along carried something extra. Or one could say it contained _someone_ extra. Emile wrinkled his nose. He hated the feeling of being hemmed in, to say the least, so he couldn't wait for them to make land and sneak himself out of here. If he'd of known twould have smelled this bad inside, Emile might have tried hiding elsewhere. Having time to think about things, eventually when Roux and the inseparables discovered he'd tagged along there were going to be repercussions. Still it was worth the risk. Emile only prayed he could help d'Artagnan when the time came.

++++

_The Broken Seagull Tavern_

Fontaine and his men had been cooling their heels while waiting for the others to show up. He was eager for their arrival. In particularly his thoughts wandered to Jacquotte and Marie-Anne. Charles would be of extreme interest to those two lady pirates. Meanwhile the boy was upstairs in their rented rooms, guarded by a few of his best men. It didn't hurt for him to be counting money earned beforehand, as he sipped his icy drink.

++++

_Back at La Ringot_

Once more upon dry land, Porthos helped unload their supplies. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he winced.

"Hurt yourself?" Always prepared to be in medic mode, Aramis noted his friend's discomfort.

"Normally I'd not be bothered by 'eavy liftin'." Shooting an odd look at one of the crates, Porthos frowned. It had seemed much heavier than the others. A light slap to his back had him quirking a brow at his brother.

"You just need to exercise more, mon ami." A light laugh accompanied Aramis' words.

"I really think tossin' and turnin' at night should be counted as exercise," snorted Porthos. Sleeping at sea never had been a pleasant experience for him. "Anyway someone must of packed that crate," he pointed to the one he just dumped upon the dirt, "with rocks."

"That's what you're going with as an excuse?" Aramis hummed merrily, earning a dark scowl from the much larger man.

"Mes freres," drawled Athos, hands upon hips, "what is keeping you all dawdling about?"

"Porthos' poor sleeping habits apparently," tossed Aramis while walking past the older man, bumping Athos' shoulder as he strolled along.

Glancing at the marksman's back then shooting a strange glance toward Porthos' large frame, Athos shook his head. He really did not want to know. "Do not just stand there, Porthos," he snapped impatiently. "Roux's ready to leave."

"I'm comin'," grumbled Porthos. He was still miffed at Aramis for that crack of his. Once they got the whelp back, he'd figure a way to get back at the marksman.

++++

Before the group of men left to journey upon foot, one of the crates left unattended began to wobble back and forth slightly until the top lid slid off. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, Emile's small head popped out. Eyes going to and fro he took in a deep breath of fresh air, sighing with relief. His luck thus far had held out. None of the crewmen, nor soldiers, were looking this way. Sliding the lid all the way off, he emerged from his hiding spot. Replacing the lid, Emile quickly ducked into the thick green foliage surrounding the island. Now that he was well hidden, all that was left for him to do was trail behind until Roux had taken them into Cayona. He didn't care how much trouble he'd be in if caught. There was nothing any of them could do about it anyway. His only concern was for his Gascon friend. D'Artagnan had come to mean a lot to him in the short time Emile had known him. He was the first person to truly care what became of him and that meant everything as far as he was concerned. Not about to lose that friendship, Emile silently followed Roux's path which would eventually lead him to d'Artagnan.

++++

_The Broken Seagull Tavern_

The skies had darkened enough that light from the many flickering torches outside had cast an eerie glow upon the tavern, making it appear more weather beaten than it was. Inside, Fontaine was becoming impatient for something to start happening. When the tavern's swinging doors finally opened, he found himself relaxing upon noting who came in. " _Hola, Pierre!_ " he waved the other man over. "Tis been awhile. Come join me in a drink."

"Oui," Pierre agreed. "How long has it been now?" Sitting down, he accepted the glass of rum Paul-Antoine paid for.

So as the two men caught up, swapping tales, others began to fill the tavern. Recognizing two more comrades, Paul-Antoine motioned them over to greet them. "Good to see you both."

Jean and Philippe wore identical grins as they walked over to the other pair.

"Why tis like a famille reunion," quipped Jean. His coarse laughter echoed around the room, while Pierre hooked a foot around a chair dragging it over to the table.

Before Paul-Antoine could tell his friends about Charles, his conversation was interrupted by the arrival of two lovely women.

"Does seem like the gang's all here," mused Jean, a wicked gleam entered his eyes as the ladies sauntered their way over to them.

" _Not quite!_ " loudly announced one of three other men that had just entered the tavern. With a mocking dip of his head, James greeted them. Likewise, Edward and Jacob did the same.

"Is this a boy's only meeting," grinned Jacquotte. Perching herself on top of a nearby table, while Marie-Anne slyly winked at all the men present, she sent Paul-Antoine a flirty look. "Why do I feel as if something's afoot?"

Returning Jacquotte's wink with one of his own, Paul-Antoine leaned back in his chair to admire her beauty. "Because _something_ is." He went on to explain about Charles. "As I know the lot of you buy and sell slaves of your own at times, I thought this boy may appeal for your own personal uses." As Paul-Antoine took another sip of his rum, he peered over the rim of his glass. He had them all intrigued over the young Gascon. The time to show the kid off would be very soon.

Jean cleared his throat and asked a question he was sure everyone else at their table had been thinking. "Had a _taste_ of him yourself then?"

Nearly spitting out the rum, Paul-Antoine slammed his glass down hard. "Now, Jean, you know very well that my inclinations don't run in that direction."

"Clearly, you believe that they _do_ for the rest of us," put in Philippe while waving his drink in the air.

"I've heard rumors about a few of you," admitted Paul-Antoine. "Even if those are false the kid proves invaluable. He's a hard worker and quite personable when Charles is not trying to escape," he laughed. "Even managed to get some of my own crew attached to him."

"I'm interested at least." A covetous expression crossed Jocquotte's pretty features. Beside her, Marie-Anne was quiet but she knew her friend wouldn't pass up a chance to see the boy either.

"We're here now, might as way see this kid." Exchanging an interesting look with Jacob, Edward chuckled. "What say you, James?"

"I'm in." As his brethren look on James tucked his fingers into the sides of his belt, rocking upon the back of his heels. He was the only one of them so far that hadn't taken a chair. "Sounds like this might have been worth the trip after all."

While continuing to banter back and forth with each other, an ominous sound reached their ears.

"What's that confounded noise?" asked Pierre, looking around but seeing nothing untoward.

Laughter erupted from James, as soon as he spotted the culprit skulking about the stairs. Pointing at it, he asked, "Whose cat?"

"Probably a stray," murmured Edward. He hated cats. Always ended up sneezing around them. Infernal animals.

"It goes by the name of Spades and she belongs to Charles." Noting surprise register upon nearly everyone in attendance, Paul-Antoine didn't relish this part of the tale. "They're a package deal."

"She hasn't stopped hissing," pointed out Marie-Anne. "And if looks could kill I think we'd all be dead as a dormouse."

"Don't look like she cares for pirates." Jacquotte flashed an amused grin at the group.

Running a finger up and down the side of one face, Paul-Antoine grimaced. "I got this scratch from her the one time I raised my voice to the kid." He received their collective amusement with a wry twist of his lips.

"Perhaps whomever purchases the boy is better off leaving Spades here." Philippe didn't need extra problems and the cat seemed to pose a major one.

Marie-Anne nodded at the other woman. They both felt the same way as Philippe. Changing the subject she said, "I for one can't wait to see this Charles of yours, Paul-Antoine.

"And you will." Judging by their interest Paul-Antoine knew he had most of them hooked. Now all he had to do was reel them in. "I shall introduce you all to him upon the morrow."

"What time do you want to meet up and where?" Jacob thought if the lad were that comely to gaze upon then he could make a nice tidy profit selling him.

"My rooms are upstairs and I'm open to whatever time pleases you." Listening to the others confer with one another, Paul-Antoine was satisfied with their decision.

"Two in the afternoon we'll be here," announced Jocquette. Touching her long black tresses, she smiled at the men. "After all, a girl has to get her beauty sleep." To which snickers went all around the table upon her words.

"See you mates then." One by one Paul-Antoine watched them as either they left for their ships or rooms elsewhere. All but one stayed behind. She was currently leaning over him, beginning to nibble at his earlobe.

"Remember where we left off?" Jacquotte purred.

"Mmmmm," he pleasantly hummed. Oh oui, he certainly did.

"Let's finish it shall we." Her voice was low and sultry, seductiveness at its finest.

Standing up, hand at her waist, Paul-Antoine led her upstairs to his rooms.

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family  
_Hola_ \- hello

 _Quote: "I really think tossing and turning at night should be counted as exercise."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

The privateers, buccaneers, pirates that are used in my story really did exist. Except maybe for one of them. I'm also playing fast and loose with their characters. You'll notice that I picked mostly French pirates. I also tried to get the ones most active in the Caribbean for this to work:

 _Pierre Bot_ , was a 17th century French buccaneer active in the Caribbean.

 _Philippe Bequel_ was a 17th century French privateer.

 _Jean Hamlin_ was a French pirate active in the Caribbean and off the coast of Africa. He was often associated with St. Thomas' pirate-friendly Govenor Adolph Esmit.

 _James Browne_ was a Scottish pirate and privateer active in the Caribbean. He is best known for his hasty execution and the effects it had on colonial Jamaican government.

 _Edward Dempster_ was a buccaneer and privateer active in the Caribbean. He is best known for his association with Henry Morgan.

Jacob Fackman was an English buccaneer and pirate active in the Caribbean. He is best known for attacking the Spanish alongside Henry Morgan, John Morris, and David Marteen.

 _Jacquotte Delahaye_ was a pirate active in the Caribbean. Alongside _Anne-Dieu-le Veut a/k/a Marie-Anne or Marianne_ , they were both among the very few 17th century female pirates. There's no evidence from period sources that Delahaye was a real person. Stories of her exploits are attributed to Leon Treich, a French fiction writer of the 1940's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter that most but I wanted to get this up.
> 
> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day, near two in the afternoon_

Roux, his men, and the other Musketeers were safely hidden behind various palm trees dotting the area. Ahead of them was the tavern which Roux knew was Paul-Antoine's favorite watering hole. He listened with some amusement, as Aramis was silently agitating Athos with a loose palm leaf.

"If you do not stop that this instant," hissed Athos, as quietly as possible, "when we get back home I shall have you mucking out stables for a month and cleaning every weapon in the armory along with it."

Tossing the offending object over his shoulder with a low chuckle, Aramis grinned. "Just trying to have a bit of fun." Leaning over the older man's shoulder, he whispered, "Remember what that is mon frere?"

Roux went over to the pair to place a hand upon each of the Musketeer's shoulders. "Now, boys," he smiled, "play nice."

Shooting a look of irritation at the captain, Athos shrugged off Roux's hand. "Must I remind everyone why we are here?"

"Trust me I know what the stakes are," snapped Roux, all former mirth gone by the wayside, "d'Artagnan's life."

"Then let us quit hiding and go rescue him." His protégé was supposedly in that tavern up ahead and Athos wanted nothing more than to barge in and cut Fontaine down. No quarter given. He would not feel satisfaction until that was accomplished and d'Artagnan by his side.

++++

_The Broken Seagull Tavern_

D'Artagnan glared hotly at Captain Fontaine while being manhandled in front of a group of strangers whom he assumed were of the same ilk as the captain. Oh joy. This was going to be fun... not. Whichever one of them bid the most, he would make sure they'd regret their purchase. He was then forcefully shoved down onto a vacant chair. His arms were behind him, making it a somewhat uncomfortable position to be in. Squirming a bit, he tried to relax his muscles that were beginning to feel the strain. Now, paying attention again to the pirates watching him, d'Artagnan was genuinely surprised over the appearance of two women in attendance. Never in his life had he heard of lady pirates. Guess there was always a first time for everything. His concerned grew however, as he observed the way the women kept staring at him. Twas almost like being a slab of meat upon display at the markets. Their eyes even appeared hungry which didn't bode well for him. Perhaps being bought by one of the others here would be the lesser of evils.

Feeling he had nothing more to lose at this juncture, d'Artagnan got in a few sarcastic jabs at his captor. "You must feel such a big man, Fontaine. I mean shackling me like this." He rattled the chains binding him about the wrists and then pointed toward the ones around his ankles. "This shows how very unsure you are of handling me yourself." Listening to various snickers accompanying his words from Fontaine's friends, d'Artagnan enjoyed the flush of heat that began covering the captain's face.

"Kid's got a mouth on him," casually remarked Jacob, enjoying his wine.

"Quite a lovely one at that." Nearly purring with pleasure at the sight of the handsome youngster, Jacquotte slyly glanced Paul-Antoine's way.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, ma chérie, tis not working." Paul-Antoine was well aware of her sexual appetites. It had never bothered him before how many lovers Jacquotte took. The boy was considerably younger than her but that's probably what appealed the most to her jaded eyes.

D'Artagnan was heavily guarded by two huge brutes that he didn't recognize as being part of Fontaine's crew. He figured they must work for the proprietor of this tavern. Considering the type of clientele this establishment dealt with, twould make sense. Spades had settled down at his feet. Her protective instincts upon full alert. Even if d'Artagnan wasn't shackled, he realized there were too many of them to fight off. Knowing in his heart that his friends were out there searching for him, he felt that this time they were going to fall short of the mark. Cursing Fontaine, the man's parentage, other parts of his anatomy plus the other pirates under his breath, his heated gaze locked upon his captor once more.

"I believe that one's," Jean jerked his head toward the young Gascon, "not going to be worth what I'm willing to pay. Hot headed youths such as Charles usually mean more work for myself." Shoving back his chair, he stood up. "For that reason alone I'm out."

Shocked, Paul-Antoine mockingly commented, "Scare of one boy, Jean?" That doesn't sound like you."

"I wanted to see him first," sharply retorted Jean, not caring he was backing out of the bidding. "I have a hard enough time handling my own men. Pretty as the boy is, that fire in the kid's eyes alone spells nothing but headaches to come." With a sweeping gesture of his arm Jean bowed, placed his chapeau back upon his head, turned around and left without a backward glance.

"That was unexpected." Exchanging a surprised look with Philippe, Pierre glanced at the upset features of their host. The latter's face was stiff with anger. This wasn't a good sign.

"He's a Gascon. What does Jean expect?" Paul-Antoine's gaze encompassed the rest of them. "Hot blood runs through that kid's veins," he snorted. "Charles gives you any trouble just beat it out of him."

"I think Jean had the right of it." James noted the lad didn't appear cowed by the situation he found himself in. Which made Charles a very interesting prospect to be sure. Still, there was something about that boy that concerned James. "I feel if the kid ever got hold of a weapon I might find myself at his mercy." Slugging back a shot of whiskey he placed the glass down. Following Jean's example, he too bowed out. "Thanks for the invite but I think I'm saving myself from a bad bargain."

Watching another prospective dealer leaving, Paul-Antoine began to become nervous. Catching the smirk gracing Charle's attractive features, his lips tightened. "I certainly hope none of the rest of you are so easily frightened off by a strip of a lad."

Holding up his half-empty glass of rum, Jacob grinned. "Still here aren't I?" As the others laughed, his face wiped clean of amusement when that cat began hissing directly at him. Her claws came out and she appeared ready to scratch out his eyes.

++++

For his part d'Artagnan enjoyed observing Fontaine's reaction when a couple of the pirates left. But he knew his luck wouldn't hold out forever. As one of the ladies came over to him, d'Artagnan felt things were about to get hotter.

Marie-Anne took hold of the boy's chin and turned his head from side to side. Looking him up and down, she certainly liked what she saw. Going back to the table she sat down. Licking her lips anticipating the wagering, Marie-Anne nodded her head approvingly at Paul-Antoine. "I like the merchandise upon display very much."

" _Excellent!_ That's what I want to hear," crowed Paul-Antoine, with obvious pleasure at her words. Since it didn't seem as anyone else was going to up and leave... the bidding started.

++++

Having years of practice being a ghost of sorts, Emile had sneaked inside the tavern without being seen or heard. He was hidden behind the buvette and could hear every word uttered. So these pirates dared to buy d'Artagnan. He'd see about that. Carrying some small rocks he'd gathered from outside Emile tossed a few of them toward the swinging doors. This caused the two men guarding the Gascon to immediately go investigate. The reason behind this was because he'd given a quick peek over the counter and noted a lone key laying atop the buvette. It must unlock the shackles binding his friend. Oh, oui, he heard them rattle every time d'Artagnan moved so there wasn't any need to see them. With the bidding going strong, none of the pirates were paying any attention to his friend which gave Emile the perfect opportunity to squat down behind the chair d'Artagnan was in. Fitting the key first into the shackles on his wrists, he whispered, "Pretend your still trussed up." He then began working on the ones at the Gascon's feet.

Elated that the child was here, and trying to form a rescue to boot, d'Artagnan realized that his friends couldn't be too far behind. Knowing the petit, and the trouble Emile could get in and out of, he doubted the inseparables even realized the boy was here. Saving that discussion for another time, d'Artagnan was relieved to hear the click of the locks releasing him. Even Spades got into the act by diverting attention to them. He watched as she jumped upon the top of the table where the pirates sat bickering back and forth. Her back arched into the air, green eyes blazing, claws out and hissing for all she was worth. Twas comical, as the rogues tripped over themselves getting out of his pet's way. If it weren't for his dire circumstances, d'Artagnan would have howled with amusement. Daring to whisper to the petit, he said, "See if there's a weapon to be had in back of the buvette and get it to me."

With d'Artagnan's orders quietly given, Emile was happy to follow through. Knowing that Roux and the Musketeers would soon be coming to the Gascon's aid, he began the search.

++++

_Notes:_

_Buvette_ \- bar


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same time... same place..._

_The Broken Seagull Tavern_

Emile's search for a weapon paid off. He'd found a pistol hidden inside a cash box located in a secret compartment behind the buvette. Peeking over the counter, he noted Spades attacking one of the pirates with her claws. Wanting to cheer her on Emile knew he couldn't lest he gave himself away. Carefully, he slipped behind where the Gascon still sat and slid the pistol into d'Artagnan's hands. Twas already loaded because Emile had checked that out right away. Crawling back behind the buvette he looked for anything else around him that could be used as weapons. Then it hit him, Emile had an entire arsenal at his disposal and would wisely use it to his advantage.

++++

 _"Where'd that black hell run off to?_ " cried Philippe. He would be sporting scratches for well over a week. Swiping at his arms and face with a rag, he glared at Paul-Antoine. _"I told you I didn't want that cat in the first place! If she's part and parcel with the kid I'll leave now!"_

"Non! Non, mon ami. If you're the lucky winner I'll make sure Spades meets up with an accident." Paul-Antoine couldn't believe the chaos that animal had created. He searched out the area but didn't spot her anywhere. Perhaps she's given up the attack for now. Time to relax, get things back to order again. Waving at his friends to sit back down, Paul-Antoine refilled everyone's glasses. Twas then he was alerted to another alarming bit of news.

"Uh, looks like someone flew the coop," snickered Jacob. Shooting an amusing look at the others around the table, he downed his rum.

Paul-Antonie's mouth gaped open in shocked disbelief. Where once his prisoner sat chained... d'Artagnan's cat appeared instead, as if out of thin air. Licking her lips, baring her teeth and claws again, the feline's green eyes glowed back at them. _"Where the hell's the kid!"_ Shoving his chair back so hard, it tipped over, Paul-Antoine couldn't believe his eyes. _"Didn't any of you see Charles escape?"_

"Too busy saving my hide from that pest," drawled Pierre.

"Perhaps the lad and this Spades are bewitched... tied together in some way." Marie-Anne knew of such things and had seen them with her own eyes. "I'm not interested if that's the case. There's enough trouble out upon the high seas without bringing that mischief onto my ship."

Sweating now, Paul-Antoine could see the promise of that money he'd been counting upon slipping through his fingers as so much white sand. "I saw nothing during our entire trip to Tortuga that would make me believe that, Marie-Anne."

Scoffing, Jacquotte said, "Let's not let imaginations take over now. The boy's a pretty piece. Think he'd make a nice decoration for my own quarters." Winking at Paul-Antoine, she walked over to his side. "That is once we find the kid again."

Rubbing his hands together, Paul-Antoine began to relax at her words. Fortunately twould appear the bargaining was salvageable after all. But like Jacquotte said they'd have to find Charles first.

++++

While all of them were occupied trying to figure out where the young Gascon had gone, d'Artagnan was behind the buvette with the petit. "I'm free for the moment thanks to you, Emile." Laying a hand on top of the child's head, he ruffled the dark hair until the boy made a face. Listening to the exchange going on between the pirates made them both hide their chuckles. Both knew their reprieve wouldn't last for much longer.

"Might as well make our stand now." D'Artagnan figured they'd be discovered shortly so took the fight to them. Popping up from behind his hiding spot, startling the others with his appearance, grinning he took aim and fired his pistol at the group. Enjoying the pirates cowering under anything they could find of protection, d'Artagnan glanced down at Emile. The petit was full of surprises, as the child began throwing bottles of whatever Emile could get his hands upon at the rogues. "If Porthos were here he'd cringe saying what a waste of good liquor."

Laughing at the Gascon's words, Emile had a good time bashing the pirates with his weapons. Watching them duck from the broken shards of glass, he hooted. Their wine stained clothing dripped upon the dirty floor with remains of what had been dubious vintages.

Ruffling the petit's hair again, d'Artagnan aimed a shot at Paul-Antoine's head missing the man by a hair. _"Merde!"_ Mad at himself for the missed shot, he was more than pleased at hearing the pirate's pained scream as Spades bit deeply into the man's ankle. So busy were the two of them, they nearly didn't hear the swinging doors crash open. D'Artagnan and the petit had wondered what had taken their friends so long but they were here now and that was all that mattered.

++++

Roux left a few of his men outside the tavern engaged with some of the pirates Paul-Antoine had stationed as guards. Once inside, pistol in one hand, cutlass in the other, he stood there with his other men and Musketeers behind him. "Took something of mine that didn't belong to you, Paul-Antoine."

Five heads swiveled in Paul-Antoine's direction. "What does Roux mean by that?" asked Jacob. Facing the angry, younger captain, he had a gut feeling that things were about to go belly up.

"Oui," Pierre's questioning gaze waited for an answer as well, "I'm very interested in finding that out myself."

Jacquotte, Philippe and Marie-Anne were curious to know too, all standing around the table with their hands upon the hilts of their cutlasses or pistols. They weren't yet sure about joining in a fight where they were outnumbered.

"I'll tell you what your good friend Fontaine left you in the dark about." Deeming it safe to step out in front of the buvette he did so. "He kidnapped me from Roux. I'm part of his crew." D'Artagnan had to keep up the pretense lest he give away Roux's secret. Spades chose that moment to jump atop the buvette to peer over d'Artagnan's shoulder at the rogue's surprised faces. Emile too came out to stand beside him, much to the stunned reaction from their rescuers.

"'Ey! 'Owed Emile get 'ere?"

"Evidently he stowed away," supplied Aramis, lips curling upward, his dark eyes sparkling.

"We shall talk to the petit about this later." Athos had to admit the child showed promise. If during all their time at sea none of them realized Emile had been aboard, it proved the boy was quite good at stealth.

++++

Running a finger down the side of Paul-Antoine's face, Jacquotte's lips formed a perfect moue. "I don't want to get into a fight with Roux, mon cher. I don't believe any of us do."

"You should have been up front with us," snapped Pierre. Beside him, Jacob and Philippe grumbled their displeasure with the situation as well.

"He was such a lovely sight to the eyes," sighed Marie-Anne with great feeling. "C'est la vie." With a shared sad glance toward Jacquotte, Marie-Anne turned to blow a kiss farewell at the handsome young Gascon.

Angered, over coming here to meet under false pretenses, Philippe was of two minds to finish the job upon Paul-Antoine that Roux apparently had in mind. Instead he chose to follow the other's lead and would bow out of the picture altogether.

Placing a kiss upon her lover's cheek, Jacquotte smiled. "Ça va et ça vient." With a sly look over her shoulder at the men standing there she then whispered into Paul-Antoine's ear. "Do try not to die." As she sauntered past all the men, Jacquotte paused by the very handsome one standing beside Roux. Lifting her hand up she lightly brushed the peacock feather in the man's chapeau. With a saucy wink at him, she stepped past everyone and out the door.

Porthos and Athos observed the interaction with something akin to resignation. Aramis always had this effect upon women. Now they guessed that would include female pirates too. But it was the look upon their brother's face as, he stared back at the seductive sway of hips, that put them upon their guard.

Aramis dipped his head, smiling charmingly at her when she past him, then turned to his friends. "If you see me smiling its because I'm thinking of doing something _naughty_." Chuckling at their concerned faces, his smile widened further. "If you see me laughing then tis time to worry because I've already done it."

"Not this again," moaned Ruelle. "We have enough problems without you doing something asinine, Aramis." His brothers, Servais and Marcel shook their heads in full agreement.

"What 'e said," agreed Porthos.

"Gentlemen, we are getting very off track." Rolling his eyes, Athos glanced toward his amused protégé. He was extremely pleased to see the lad in one piece. Noting shackles laying in disarray upon the floor, near the chair where he supposed the pup had been, Athos' eyes narrowed back upon Fontaine. Lips forming into a snarl, he stepped toward the captain.

When the remaining pirates realized a fight was about to commence they all left the tavern with great haste.

"Athos," taking the older Musketeer by the arm, Roux gently pushed the other man aside, "this is between him and me." Holding up a hand to stave off words of protest he knew was about to abuse his ears, Roux apologized. "Sorry, but this has been a long time coming. I understand that d'Artagnan's one of yours but he's also of _my_ famille. I have more of a right to this than you."

Grudgingly, Athos did as bid. His anger faded somewhat when d'Artagnan and Emile stood upon either side of him. Bumping his shoulder against the pup's, Athos felt his tense muscles ease up "How you manage to find trouble like this is beyond me, child."

"Oh papa could tell you some stories," teased d'Artagnan. His mentor's scowl though made him rethink his words. Feeling the petit tugging his shirt, he gazed down into curious eyes.

"You can tell me upon our way home." Emile wanted to hear about all of d'Artagnan's exploits as a boy in Lupiac. He was positive the stories would be quite entertaining.

"I see you are going to corrupt the petit with your past shenanigans." Sending a long look at his protégé, Athos allowed a slight smile to grace his lips.

"What can I say, Athos," chortled d'Artagnan. "Can't mess with what's worked for me up until now."

"Whelp," snorted Porthos. "That's what 'e's afraid of."

"Will all of you quit blabbering. I want to watch Roux settle a score." Eyes keenly waiting to observe the fight, Aramis slyly looked over at Porthos. "How much you want to wager?"

"Depends upon whom you're bettin' for or against?" Porthos' grin died a quick death, upon noting Athos' glowering at them.

"I swear you both act worse than children." With d'Artagnan and Emile listening, Athos withheld from saying more but it would be taken up again without an audience. For now, he would also enjoy Fontaine's downfall.

++++

 _Notes:_

_Buvette_ \- bar  
_Famille_ \- family  
_C'est la vie_ \- such is life  
_Ça va et ça vient_ \- easy come... easy go (according to a translation site)

 _Quote: "If you see me smiling it's because I'm thinking of doing something 'naughty'. If you see me laughing it's because I've already done it."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_The Broken Seagull Tavern - exactly where we left off...  
_

Roux face off against his adversary, not bothering with niceties. Furiously lunging toward his opponent, cutting through the fabric of Paul-Antoine's wine stained shirt, he had the satisfaction of drawing first blood.

"Um, Athos," hissed Patrice, "remember what Captain Treville told us our orders were?"

Humming quietly, Athos shrugged a shoulder. "I have conveniently forgotten," he bit out with a glare toward the other Musketeer for reminding him. _Merde!_ Having an inner debate with himself, Athos growled out to Roux, " _We have orders to secure Fontaine to take back alive!_ "

About to cleave the rogue in two with his cutlass, Roux changed the direction of his blade at the last minute. Twould have been a deadly blow if it weren't for the Musketeer's words. " _Kept that to yourself this entire time, did you?_ " his tone sarcastic.

" _Forgive me. I had a temporary lapse of memory!_ " It did not matter if Fontaine discovered they worked for King Louis and therefore France. With none of the rogue's crew around, and Fontaine destined for the gallows, Roux's secret would die with the canaille. They have already dispatched the guards outside the tavern. When the remaining crew of de la Furieuse discover their captain captured, they would eventually disperse. Without him to guide them, perhaps they would pick another leader from amongst their own crewmates. Either way, they would be none the wiser as to the pirate's capture by Musketeers and ultimate demise at the hands of His Majesty.

++++

Having forgotten how well Roux fought, Paul-Antoine found himself constantly upon the defensive. Barely able to keep up with the younger man's ceaseless attack, he nearly missed the warning yelled out to his opponent. " _Orders? What's he going... on... about?_ " he huffed out in-between heavy breaths. Sidestepping from that last thrust, which surely would have disabled him, Paul-Antoine still allowed himself a quick look over at the man who had said those words. The face was devoid of all expression, except he noted how tightly Roux's man gripped his sword as if he'd like nothing better than to join the fight and cut him down himself.

Focus upon where it needed to be, Paul-Antoine sneered. " _Whom do... you... work for now, Roux? The lad was positive... you were... coming to his... rescue?_ " Managing to hold his own, he shot another glance over to where the Gascon stood. " _Who is he?"_ His cutlass then clashed strongly against Roux's. Paul-Antoine could feel the vibrations going up and down his arm.

++++

D'Artagnan wasn't stupid by any means. Realizing that Fontaine was basically without backup, his men that were stationed outside obviously dead, the captain's crew wouldn't know what had happened to the rogue pirate. So the Musketeers wouldn't have to worry about exposing Roux's secret. "Should I break the news to him, Athos?" His mentor's answer was a roll of blue eyes. Taking that as consent, d'Artagnan took great pleasure in what he was about to divulge. " _You wanted to know who I was_ ," he loudly threw out... " _I'm a cadet in training to become a Musketeer!_ "

" _Still, you are only one boy out of all those others that hold hopes of joining the king's regiment!_ " scoffed Fontaine. His muscles were already strained, beginning to tire, so much so that his movements were becoming clumsy.

" _Let me be the one ta tell you so as ta put you're one foot into the grave!_ " chortled Porthos. There was nothing he liked better than the downfall of a miscreant. " _D'Artagnan 'ere is King Louis' favorite! They're as close as brothers!_ " Pleased his announcement took Fontaine off his game. Observing the rogue stumble back a few paces from Roux, more or less stunned by Porthos' revelation, he began laughing. He'd placed his money on Roux beating the other captain. Poor Aramis. His friend's pockets would be empty again, unless he too wagered upon Roux. He'd take it up later with the marksman.

Roux's expression was very much like a bloodhound about to pounce upon a poor, defenceless renard. Pressing his advantage, he managed to knock the cutlass out of a shocked Paul-Antoine's hand. The fight was over. "Since you will be facing charges of trying to create war between France and Spain, as well as kidnapping the Gascon," a deadly look entered Roux's eyes, kicking the cutlass upon the floor clear over to the buvette where d'Artagnan and the petit were, "you may as well know that the lad's my _cousin_ too!" Amusement filled Roux, at the sight of Paul-Antoine's pale features.

Upon a fiercer note, Emile spouted off. " _I want to watch him hang!_ " With most of the men staring at him in surprise, he snorted. " _Look at all the trouble he caused!_ "

"Bloodthirsty whelp but I like the way this kid thinks." Porthos eyes narrowed upon Fontaine, as Roux shoved the captain toward them. "Ya didn't rough 'im up enough," he complained sourly." Cracking his knuckles, Porthos grinned. "Just give me a couple of minutes with 'im. I'll guarantee 'e'll still be able ta face His Majesty upon two legs."

"Tempting, Porthos, very tempting," put in Aramis with a light chuckle. "Perhaps upon our voyage home there would be time for you to have a bit of fun with him."

Once the pirate was ironically shackled with the same chains used upon him, d'Artagnan sunk the knife in even further... adding one more nail into Fontaine's coffin. "Normally I don't like to boast about my relationship to my parrains but for you," he poked a finger into the pirate's chest, "I'll make an exception since you will hang for your crimes anyway."

Fontaine was confused as to what the boy's parrains had to do with any of this. He had enough to worry about. It didn't help his frayed nerves any when Roux whispered in his ear.

"You're well and truly screwed now." Going over to stand beside the lad, Roux's eyes lit up in anticipation of what was to come.

"You see I'm filleul to Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Treville." Emulating his mentor, in a dry, sarcastic tone d'Artagnan added, "I'm sure you're well acquainted to the positions they both hold, mmmmm." If twere possible Fontaine's face was now marble white. "Shame we can't just have you walk the plank once we're out to sea." Twas a nice idea but somehow he doubted twould be carried off. 

"Why can't we?" Emile was disappointed. So was Spades, judging by her hisses at the rogue.

"Louis will want his pound of flesh too," chided d'Artagnan ruffling the petit's hair again.

"I'm a deadman walking," murmured Fontaine. "Twould be kinder for Roux to shoot me dead where I stand."

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Roux countered. "Ah... but I am not a _kind_ man."

"I'm all for feedin' 'im ta the sharks," suggested Porthos with an evil smile. "That's after I bash 'is skull in along with other body parts."

Aramis simply raised a brow at his brother's harsh words.

Noting that familiar look, Porthos lightly punched the marksman's shoulder. "My mind isn't twisted, Mis, it's just strategically _bent_ in a couple of places."

"I'm actually with Porthos on that idea." Henri nodded at the larger man and even Marcel, Pierre and Renald were in full agreement with him.

D'Artagnan began snickering, Emile joined in, and Spades extended her claws once more. He thought she was probably deciding to scratch the other side of Fontaine's face. "You know, Athos, our famille is just the right mix of chaos and love." Tilting his head to one side, eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief in his voice, he glanced at his mentor. "Is it not?"

"An apt description, child." Eyes crinkling up in the corners, Athos found his heart feeling much lighter now that they had finally rescued his protégé.

Picking Spades up d'Artagnan let her curl around his neck. Her tail ended up swishing back and forth lazily over his right shoulder. She was much calmer now. Glancing at Roux, the inseparables and his other brethren, he drew in a shaky breath beginning to feel quite emotional. They went through much to get him back. D'Artagnan wouldn't ever be able to pay them back nor would he forget this. Glancing down at the petit, he guessed now was as good a time as any to discover why Emile had tagged along. "I know none of them would have willingly agreed to your coming along." Absently his hand began stroking Spade's tail, reasoning out how the boy came to be aboard le Fantome. "You stowed away."

"I wanted to help. You're my friend too."

The jut of Emile's chin, and defiant stance, melted d'Artagnan's heart. The child reminded him so much of himself at that age that twas like looking into a mirror. Before he could scold the boy for taking such a risk, Servais spoke up.

"Why is there broken glass all over the place?" Servais hadn't paid much attention to it until the fight was over.

Placing a hand atop the petit's head, d'Artagnan was very much amused at the memory. "Let's just say that Emile throws a wicked liquor bottle."

Noting the tavern's nearly empty stock behind the buvette, Porthos moaned. "You're kiddin' me right?" Pointing toward the shelves, he closed his eyes as if in pain. "All that went ta waste."

Sharing a _told you so_ look with the boy, d'Artagnan merely shrugged Porthos' lament aside.

"Hey, Porthos, remember... use whatever's handy." Winking up at the large Musketeer, Emile's laughter was joined by all.

++++

_Notes:_

_Canaille_ \- scoundrel  
_Buvette_ \- bar  
_Parrains_ \- godfathers  
_Famille_ \- family

 _Renard_ \- fox

 _Quote: "My mind isn't twisted it's just strategically bent in a couple of places."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "Our family is just the right mix of chaos and love."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	17. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided not to do any scenes on the voyage home to speed things up.  
> Also as you can see in the chapter section above, this is the finale.  
> I feel this is a good place to end my tale. I may come back to re-visit this at some point. Then again, I've said that before on some other stories and never had the time.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed meeting Roux, and of course Emile showing up again.
> 
> ++++

_Around two months later le Fantome finds itself back in Paris_

_Late morn - The Louvre, Throne room_

For the past fifteen minutes Louis had a death grip upon d'Artagnan. His fierce hug had lasted for nearly that entire length of time. There may have even been a few tears shed as well but he hadn't been ashamed of them. When Louis finally released the boy he almost didn't turn him over to Anne who was patiently waiting her turn.

First she grabbed a hold of either side of the young Gascon's face to stare into his eyes, as if this had been the very first time she'd ever laid eyes upon him. Her hug had been less fierce than Louis' but held much love for d'Artagnan just the same.

Throat clogged with emotion, d'Artagnan swallowed hard. He knew he'd been missed but this outward show of love had been a tad overwhelming for him.

"Now see what you two have done," chided Richelieu placing a hand behind his filleul's neck, squeezing gently, "you've rendered d'Artagnan speechless."

"And that's quite a feat in itself," quipped Treville.

Though the two older men wouldn't admit it to the others present, their own reunion with d'Artagnan was wrought with emotion as well. And, oui, tears were shed then too. Since they didn't want to show what could have been misconstrued as weakness in front of everyone, their welcome had been kept private. It wouldn't do much for their images otherwise.

"I'm just happy to be back home." With a swiftness that almost took d'Artagnan completely off his feet, he'd been enveloped in another strong hold by two pairs of arms. The first set wrapped snugly around his neck. Sniffling could be heard, as he stared down at the top of titian haired curls. The other set were twined around his waist and a man's voice scolded in d'Artagnan's ears about _never doing this again to them._ "Constance... Jacques, I've sorely missed you both."

"I could slap you silly for joining Roux that eve," angrily said Constance while wiping tears from her face.

"I'm with my wife on this one, d'Artagnan." Jacques could attest to many a sleepless eve worrying over the lad's fate.

"Your poor parents had to leave for home without knowing if you were ever going to be found." Still thinking of slapping sense into the boy Constance decided against it, only because of her husband's admonishing frown. He always had an inkling of what she was going to do before she did it.

"I have to send word to them right away now that I'm back." Papa and maman must be worried sick.

"You write that letter to them today and I'll send one of my pigeons to Père Gagneux. He's been assigned to the area surrounding Lupiac ever since you've been gone. He will make sure your parents receive the missive immediately." Richelieu was pleased to be able to do this for the lad and his friends.

D'Artagnan's smile of gratitude toward his parrain was heartfelt. Looking over at the inseparables, he found his eyes watering once more. It had been another long journey home for all of them but one filled with brotherly comradery and love. His other brethren made sure that d'Artagnan knew they all had volunteered for the mission freely. Somehow he'd find a way to do something nice for all of them in return.

Wondering where Emile had gone off to, Richelieu spotted the child and Spades playing tag with each other. Evidently those two must have become bored with the proceedings. Wincing, when they had gotten too close for comfort around a priceless vase, Richelieu called out, " _Mind that vase_!" The petit appeared oblivious to his words. " _Oh confound it!_ " Marching over to them he plucked the boy from the floor to tuck Emile under one arm and did the very same thing with Spades using his other arm. Approaching the young royals he deposited the would-be destructive duo in front of Their Majestys.

"Emile, twould appear you've been vying for a spot in my regiment quite earnestly," said King Louis. "Soon you'll put all my other soldiers to shame."

Not knowing what to say to that, Emile remained quiet sticking close to the Gascon's side when d'Artagnan came over.

"I was shocked when he appeared in the tavern where I was being held." D'Artagnan went into lengthy detail of how Emile got him out of his chains and how the child helped keep the other pirates at bay. Resting a hand atop the petit's head, he smiled down at his young friend.

King Louis clapped his hands upon hearing that Emile used liquor bottles as weapons. "I think that's an excellent thing to do next time one of my courtiers annoys me at one of our balls."

Rolling her eyes, Queen Anne sincerely hoped her husband wouldn't make a spectacle of himself doing so. "I would advise against it. Even though I know twould spoil your fun." On another note, she beckoned Emile closer. Queen Anne had words for him as well. "It was a very brave but foolish thing you did stowing away in Roux's ship."

"Something of which I've been taking up with my men during our return journey." Roux still couldn't figure out how none of the crew, including himself, missed noticing the petit garcon in the first place.

"When you grow up in the Court you learn tricks of the trade." Sharing a knowing look with Porthos, Emile grinned. "Helps you get in and out of places without being spotted."

Roux heaved a great sigh, shaking his head at the petit. Really, what could he say to that? For twas true.

Spades, having curled herself around d'Artagnan's legs, waited to be picked up. Which he did. Tickling her under her chin she tried batting his hand away with a paw. Twas a game they've done before. "I don't know how she managed to find me but Spades did before Captain Fontaine set sail. She became my guardian protector during that voyage to Tortuga."

"I dare say now that you've reminded me, that _pirate_ has to be dealt with." Glaring at the closed doors at the far end of the room, King Louis snapped his fingers at his guards. "Bring him in." When the rogue had been brought before him he looked down his nose at Fontaine, literally, because King Louis had ordered the man to his knees. Pacing in circles around the sea captain, he occasionally kicked out with relish at the prisoner. Perhaps if King Louis did it hard enough he'd crack a rib or two. With that gleeful thought in his head, he kept it up for a few minutes longer.

When he got bored of doing that, King Louis threw himself back upon his throne. Drumming an impatient tattoo upon the arm rests he then sat back up leaning forward to glower at the pirate captain. " _There shall be no trial for you, Monsieur!_ " he spat. " _Within a week's time you shall hang by your neck until death claims your black soul!_ " Before King Louis had the offender removed from his sight, he took in the scratch marks running up and down both sides of Fontaine's face. Twas obvious where they had come from. Amused, he chuckled. "I see Spades left her mark upon you." Holding out his hand to Anne, King Louis smiled. "Mon ange, I wonder if she would tolerate a medal around her neck." His wife's tinkling laughter brought delight to him.

"She would more than likely prefer sardines." Queen Anne's words had the desired effect, except for their captive, all in the room were amused.

"Actually, Spades enjoys roasted chicken best," supplied d'Artagnan with a mischievous look toward Aramis.

"I can attest to that." Aramis stared into the cat's green eyes. "We all were at The Wren one night and I had the special of the eve."

"Roasted chicken," said Porthos with a bark of laughter.

"I barely had a chance to touch it," pretending great sadness at this, Aramis turned a woeful face upon Their Majestys, "when I volunteered to go break up a rowdy disagreement that was about to turn ugly."

"None of us knew Spades had followed me into the taverne." D'Artagnan remembered clearly what had taken place after that. Aramis definitely got the short end of the straw that eve.

"Lo and behold when I returned to my chair, famished by the way, I was ready to dig in but alas to my astonishment my dinner had completely vanished." Aramis looked around the room, still with profound sadness.

"He had at first assumed that one of us had pulled a prank upon him." Athos' blue eyes fairly twinkled with the retelling.

"We all told Mis that none of us 'ad a hand in it." Porthos was still laughing, not even trying to hide his mirth.

"I understand," nodded King Louis whose lips were twitching. "But you three were at the table while Aramis was keeping the peace... oui?"

"We were so hungry ourselves that none of us paid any attention to Aramis' dinner." Sending a rather belated apologetic glance toward his brother, d'Artagnan did his best to not join in Porthos' very obvious merriment.

"So how did you discover Spades was the culprit?" Queen Anne was delighted with the story and the image it had created in her mind.

"Lyle, a petit that works there from time to time, asked me if I now wanted to order for myself since I fed my cat." Looking around the room at the rapt attention everyone was paying him, Aramis grinned. "You can imagine my puzzlement. So then I looked under our table and there was Spades licking her lips, finishing _my_ meal."

Clapping their hands, the royal couple enjoyed the telling of this.

"At least we all know now Spades taste in cuisine," teased Athos to a very much surprised marksman.

"She also made an excellent deterrent whenever Fontaine or one of his men got rough with me. Though I have to say some of his crew actually took a shine to me." Shrugging a shoulder, d'Artagnan added, "Made the journey somewhat bearable."

"Bien, I'm sick of looking at the canaille's face." King Louis' expression filled with malice toward the odious pirate. Snapping his fingers again at his royal guards he shouted, " _Take him off to the Chatelet!_ "

As Paul-Antoine rose, the four guards in attendance shoved him hard in the back to get him moving along. His mind was still whirling with the discovery about Roux. To learn that during the time he'd known the younger man Roux was carrying out a famille legacy, Paul Antoine wouldn't have believed it. If not for Cardinal Richelieu's earlier words to him, he would have thought it a jest in bad taste.

When Paul-Antoine walked past him, Roux's parting jab at the older seaman seemed to have struck a nerve. "Le diable will be pleased to welcome you with arms wide open."

"Perhaps soon I shall see you there as well," retorted Paul-Antoine.

"Not for a very long time I pray." When the rogue captain was gone from view, Roux went over to stand by d'Artagnan. "You've probably had more than your fair share of life at sea." With a rueful twist of his lips, he fondly clapped the lad's shoulder.

"You can have the sea. I'm quite content to stay upon dry land and give grey hairs to Athos." Chuckling, because his mentor had heard him, d'Artagnan then beat a hasty retreat behind his parrain.

Treville raised a brow at the youngster's antics as his irritated lieutenant approached.

"I heard that, child, and do not find it amusing in the slightest." The snort coming from behind Athos had him whirling around to see who belonged to it. Eyes narrowing, noting the sound came from Roux, he slowly pulled his sword out of its scabbard to point it at the man's chest. "I suggest you board le Fantome as fast as humanly possible and sail out of France."

With a wink toward the young Gascon, and a bow to Their Majestys, Roux did as bid. This didn't mean twould be the last contact he'd have with d'Artagnan. He would make sure to not lose sight of the lad. After all they were famille and famille stuck together.

"So sad, pup." Aramis hadn't missed Roux's departure nor its affect upon his young friend.

"There he goes," sighed d'Artagnan. "We never really got to know one another all that much except for the time spent aboard his ship coming back here. Even then Roux was busy plotting our course and giving orders to his own men. Didn't leave much time for us." Feeling a heavy hand come to rest against his back, he knew without looking who it belonged to.

"Whelp, not everyone ya lose is a loss." Another short bark of laughter escaped Porthos. "Unless tis me. Then you've screwed up."

"Remember, lad," Jauntily tipping his chapeau off to one side, Aramis smiled, "life is not about where you go or what you do... tis about who you do it with."

"He shall return I fear," grimly added Athos. "But when Roux does we shall all be upon our guard for trouble."

"And I'll help too." Tucking himself under d'Artagnan's right arm, Emile was pleased with how things eventually turned out for all of them. Spades jumped into his arms and he giggled when she began licking his nose.

++++

Observing the group, Armand pulled Jean-Armand aside. Both men watched d'Artagnan with the inseparables and the petit. "True friendship isn't always about who you've known the longest... tis about who came and never left your side."

With a solemn nod of his head, Jean-Armand wordlessly agreed with his old friend. The reflective moment between them was a brief thing, as they were beckoned forward by their king. They both knew weighty matters of state would not rest and nor would they, until duty was fulfilled.

The End

++++

_Notes:_

_Filleul_ \- godson  
_Parrain_ \- godfather  
_Mon ange_ \- my angel  
_Le diable_ \- the devil  
_Famille_ \- family

 _Canaille's_ \- scoundrel's

 _Quote: "Not everyone you lose is a loss. Unless it's me, then you've screwed up."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "Life is not about where you go or what you do... it's about who you do it with."_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "True friendship isn't always about who you've known the longest... it's about who came and never left your side."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


End file.
